


The first step on our long road

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alexstrasza pining like a fool, Dealing With Trauma, Dragon Shenanigans, F/F, Falling In Love, Healing, Some side Jaina/Vereesa, alleria gay af, get fucked turalyon, lore? what lore?, my soft gays, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Alleria had been fighting for longer than she could remember. One war after another taking its toll.  She sets her sights on the far north in search of salvation, to a place long scarred by the fires of war. What she finds instead is far more than she bargained for.





	1. Guide me home

**Author's Note:**

> anyways im gay and so is alleria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited for y'all to read this : )

_“There are those in Northrend who can help you find your way. Go to them, Alleria. Find the temple with drakes circling its peak, that is where you will find those who can offer some guidance.”_

At the bequest of Lady Jaina Proudmoore and with her support, Alleria Windrunner had done just that. The ranger had borrowed a ship from the High King’s Navy and sailed to the north, leaving behind any doubt or fear. She only prayed on this journey that the mage had spoken true and that she would find the answers which she sought.

As the coast of the frozen continent drew ever closer and a grand temple rose up in the distant sky, regret twinged in her heart. Thinking back to the lone paladin on the docks of Stormwind who had asked for an explanation for her departure, and yet she had no answer to give him. No idea when - or even if, she might return to him.

Though, surprisingly, the thought of never looking back upon her home and family did not trouble her.

She wanted some freedom, some peace, and quiet. An escape from the duties of war, from the responsibility of family. To just simply free herself from the confines of a loveless relationship with a man who cared more for his gods of light than he did for her.

“Lady Windrunner, we are nearing Valiance Keep!” The Captain called down from the helm of the ship, tugging the ranger from her thoughts.

In the distance just as he had proclaimed, the great keep came into sight. She could make out the figures of soldiers and workers shifting on the walkways. Then came the bits of distant conversation she could pick up on. It wasn’t entirely silent but it was peaceful, in its own right.

A roar echoed out overhead, shattering the quiet and it echoed out deep within her very bones. Alleria immediately notched an arrow and aimed her bow skyward. A massive dragon soared over the ship. Its scales were the brightest shade of crimson that she had ever seen. The set of horns atop the creatures head were adorned with the finest gold and gems. Glinting in the light that peeked down between the dark clouds hanging in the skies above.

Even from so high up, there was the briefest of moments where their eyes met. The intensity held in those golden irises startling the ranger, the grip on her bow loosened instantly. A near overwhelming sense of comfort swam through her veins.

“By the gods, hold your fire, Lady Windrunner...that’s the Life-binder!” One of the sailors exclaimed.

The great dragon circled overhead for several moments. Alleria was stuck, frozen. Gazing upon her, awe-struck at the display of such power and majesty. Never in her life had she seen a sight so magnificent, so breathtaking. So many years away from Azeroth, missing out on sights just like this one.

“They say its good luck to spot a red dragon, even better to see an Aspect. Wonder what kind of luck ya get if it’s the Red Aspect...”

Alleria paid their words no mind, so stuck on watching the great Aspect soar through the sky. However, with a final roar, the dragon veered back off towards Wyrmrest Temple. Fading into the distance and finally out of sight. The captain took one look at the expression on the ranger’s face and laughed aloud, adjusting the hat atop his head.

“Hah, you look just as awestruck as every other adventurer who has seen her for the first time.”

She raised an eyebrow at that. “Her?”

The old man smiled. “Surely you know of Queen Alexstrasza, Aspect of the Red Dragonflight? That was her flying over our heads just now, I have never seen her leave the temple grounds like this before...must be that something caught her eye.”

Alleria found her gaze wandering back to the temple in the distance, no longer able to see the great red dragon. With a sigh, she swung her bow back over her shoulder and turned out to face the walls of Valiance Keep once again.

The small fortress still sat upon the shores of Borean Tundra, still the most prominent Alliance foothold in Northrend even after the fall of the Lich King. It was very much bustling with life, always an active garrison with stationed guards. All of whom immediately recognized her as soon as she stepped off of the boat.

Her statue was outside the gates of Stormwind City, there likely wasn’t a soldier of the Alliance who hadn’t seen it at least once at this rate. They deemed her a hero, a symbol of hope. Just another item on the list of the things that she wished to run from. She knew from the excited looks on several of the guard’s faces that she would not be lingering here long.

As soon as she stepped off of the ship, she tugged her hood down over her face. Quickly moving through the port, ignoring the prattling from the nearby soldiers. All of who most certainly recognized her, by the emerald gleam of her armor alone no doubt, but she just continued on towards the stable master.

“Ah, afternoon, Lady Windrunner! Word was sent ahead that you were coming this way, I took the liberty of preparing a steed for you.” The young woman greeted, moving to the only saddled horse in the stable.

Alleria followed close behind, watching them lead the horse out to stand before her. The black mare whinnied at the sight of the ranger, settling as soon as she stroked her hand down its face.

“She’s a trustworthy mount, never failed in these frozen wastes. She’ll get ya from point a to point b without hassle.” The stable master said as she handed the reins out to Alleria.

Taking the leather in hand, Alleria mounted the horse and adjusted herself in the seat. “I appreciate the assistance. I will be certain to take good care of her.”

“I know you will, Lady Alleria! Safe journeys to you now.”

She waved goodbye and flicked the reins, pushing the mare forward along the path in a trot. Carefully swerving past the workers and guards as she continued to the main gates.

“Excuse me! Lady Windrunner? Wait, I have a letter for you!”

Tugging back on the leather strap, the ranger slowed the horse to a stop on the stone pathway. Swinging around, she found a courier running towards her - sure enough with a letter pressed firmly in his hand. Her expression hardened, eyes flashing as she waited for the young man to catch his breath.

“What is it?”

He held up the letter, still panting from his apparently long run. “From Stormwind, Lord Turalyon wanted this delivered to you as soon as possible.”

She took the folded envelope from his hand, glaring at the wax seal pressed into the paper. So elegant, so formal - _so impersonal._ So like the great High Exarch Turalyon, even with his own lover...or whatever they were now.

Just by simply touching the letter, she could feel the weight of whatever words he had penned for her. That sensation alone made her stuff the letter into her bags rather roughly, not even taking the time to consider reading it right now.

“You can tell Turalyon that I have received his letter and will read it as soon as I can. And that I am not to be contacted again while I am away.” She snapped, veering the horse around to face the gates once again.

Before the courier could even think of replying, Alleria sent the mare forward into a gallop. There was a gnawing rage creeping into her veins, frustration and guilt building to a point of rash emotion. But when she rode out into the plains of Borean Tundra, the icy air bit into her skin and sent a shudder rolling down the length of her spine. The winter chill immediately quelled the anger in her heart.

For now.

Pushed aside, she continued forward and did not stop on her journey. Not even for a moment of rest. Atop the horse, she rode through the fields and snow drifts of Borean Tundra, past the ruins of the Nerubian Fortresses that had long since been empty. The ranger had not been here for the campaign on Northrend against the ‘Lich King’ but she had heard the horror stories.

Hordes of undead-insect hybrids that served the man once known as Arthas Menethil, Crown Prince of Lordaeron. He had taken so much from so many, another evil on the list of those that she was not here to stop. Another regret, more guilt to weigh down on her heart.

It wasn’t until she heard a roaring sound out overhead that the horse slowed down to a steady trot, coming to stop at the edge of a cliff face. Alleria steadied the mount and gazed down into the pit below.

In the midst of the barren winter wastes of Dragonblight sat a little grove with green grass growing and various plants thriving. A tree stood tall at the center, the crimson leaves bringing her back to the memory of the dragon with scales of a similar hue.

Around its base, life thrived here despite the harshness of the world around them. Several red dragon whelplings fluttered and played around the plants, some chasing each other around the feet of several larger dragons. All of them looked peaceful.

“Mother said she was to be expecting your company, Lady Alleria. Glad to see you are here at long last.” A voice spoke up from somewhere behind her. The mare whinnied, shifting back and forth nervously.

She turned quickly and found herself face to face with a red dragon. He sat perched on a nearby rock, watching the ranger closely. But very clearly was no threat to her, so she chose not to reach for her bow. Choosing instead to stroke her hand down the horse’s mane.

“Mother?”

He let out a deep, gruff laugh. “Our Lady, Alexstrasza. I forgot you are not quite as familiar with the world as it is now.”

“No...it would seem I am not.”

Alleria turned back towards the grove then. Dread crept into her bones, more things and stories that she had missed out on. An entire world, _her_ world, and yet she knew less about this place now than she did before she had left.

The dragon stepped down from his rock and came to rest alongside her. “Magnificent, isn’t it? They say that this grove was formed with but a single drop of Alexstrasza's blood. This is the power she holds. Because despite all the death, all the darkness that surrounds. Life...finds a way, just as she meant it to be."

She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. Forcing the dread from her body, staring at the shrine to life itself did just that. This was a place of happiness, one of life and peace. Her negative emotions did not belong in its fields of green. _She did not belong._

A voice echoed in her mind, the soul of the Fallen Naaru. _“Burn it down. Let darkness wash through. Corrupt them for your own.”_

Alleria clenched her hands into fists. She would not let the void have this grove or any other place in this world. “I...I am sorry, I think I may have made a mistake coming here.”

She turned to leave, guiding the horse around back towards the pathway towards Borean Tundra. The ranger knew she should not have come here, it was for the best that she just get on the ship back to Stormwind. Then she would be back home within a few days.

Go back to the life she did not want, go back to a man who cared nothing for her. To a war that would do nothing for her but take and take until there everything that she cared for was gone, leaving just the void in its place. To fill all which would be stolen from her grasp.

The life of Alleria Windrunner was not meant to be as peaceful as it was in this grove.

“Lady Alleria! Please, do not fear. Alexstrasza knows of your plight, she has been so very eager to meet you. If you would just spare but a moment to meet with her.” The dragon shifted around in the snow to watch her walk away.

Something about his words halted her departure. Like she suddenly remembered the real reason she had come to these frozen wastes. It was to learn how to control the shadows lingering just under the surface of her skin. This Life-Binder, Alexstrasza, whoever she truly was - she was Alleria's best shot at achieving that. To earn the serenity just like that of the grove before her.

She looked at the dragon, who spoke in turn. “Will you come along with me, Lady Windrunner?”

He knelt down before her, almost gesturing for her to climb onto his back. Carefully she dismounted from the mare, stroking a soothing hand down her mane. “What shall I do with her?”

“One of my siblings shall come and tend to her. You have a meeting with the Life-Binder and you should not delay.”

She left the horse where it was, moving to climb onto the dragon’s back. As he unfurled his wings, she wrapped one of her hands around a spike on his back and held on tight. Adrenaline pumping strong through her veins.

“Hang on, Lady Windrunner!”

With a great thrust of his wings, he forced himself into the sky. The world below fell away and as they soared higher and higher, Alleria actually laughed aloud. Hearing the sound coming from herself was strange, she hadn’t had a genuine reason to be happy in a very long time.

Let alone laugh? Fighting a demon war for nearly a millennium didn’t exactly give one a lot of reasons to laugh - if any at all. But here in the sky, soaring through the air made everything just feel so small.

“Amazing being up here, isn’t it?”

Alleria was pulled from her reverie and nodded, near breathless. “It is. I’ve never felt anything like this…”

He circled and glided, cutting through the cold air like it was nothing. From here, one could see it all. The rolling snow drifts and icy peaks, to the ever distant shadow of Icecrown Citadel. It was all visible from the sky. 

“We shall have to go on another flight sometime, but alas here we are!” 

The dragon hovered for a moment before moving to land on a spot about halfway up the temple. Coming to a stop, the ranger quickly dismounted and stared up at the structure in awe. Above still circled the drakes, she could hear the voices and the rustling of wings. 

With a grunt to catch her attention, he nodded towards the large entryway. “Lady Alexstrasza is just through there. You’ll know her chambers when you see them, good luck.”

Alleria shuddered as she passed the threshold into the temple. Immediately taken with the large stone engravings across the walls, depicting the five aspects together. Unified as guardians of Azeroth. A memorial to those among them that had fallen.

Two drakonid guards stood watch over another entryway ahead, covered by a set of fine red silk curtains. Likely to the chambers of the Life-Binder herself. When she approached them, she figured that the guards would stop her. But they allowed her to pass without an issue, only nodding in her direction as she approached. Her presence really had been expected and prepared for apparently.

Shrugging it off, Alleria pushed aside the curtains and stepped into the room. Her first thought was immediately just how odd it was to see such an ordinarily furnished bedroom awaiting, especially for the one they called “Queen of Dragons”.

“Lady...Alexstrasza?” She called out into the quiet of the room.

That was when her trained eyes caught sight of the something moving on the bed and she froze where she stood. It was the Life-Binder herself, lying on the mattress. She looked so small curled up as she was but it did not appear to bother her. The only sound to fill the room was that of her gentle breathing, she was asleep _._

“Shit.” Alleria hissed under her breath.

A soft sigh came from Alexstrasza and she shifted on the bed, rousing from whatever slumber she was in. Seeming to sense her presence there. The ranger did not dare move a muscle. She would have turned to leave or simply looked away, but she was stuck staring at the Queen as she rose from the bed. Resisting the urge to lick her lips when she watched the defined muscles of Alexstrasza’s back shift and flex while she stretched.

_Alleria, get a hold of yourself._

A flicker of gold crossed her vision suddenly and a low voice rose up to fill the silence. “Lady Alleria Windrunner. Is that you gawking from the doorway?”

Alleria immediately coughed, a blush creeping up onto her face. Her voice wavered as she spoke. “Sincerest apologies, your majesty. I had not intended to interrupt your rest, I can come back.”

Turning to face her now, the ranger found her breath immediately stolen from her lungs and had to remind herself to breathe. The Life-Binder stood before her, a thick woolen cloak hanging from her shoulders and sparse pieces of plate armor covering her torso. Her midriff exposed to the room, so plain in sight.

Alleria forced herself not to stare any longer, instead choosing to lift her gaze up to meet Alexstrasza’s. The tension seemed to just melt from her bones and muscles. There was only a warm smile spread across her expression and without meaning to, Alleria found herself smiling too. Until she remembered her manners and bowed before the Queen, keeping her gaze lowered to the floor. 

She opened her mouth to speak when Alexstrasza laughed. “There is no need for such formality, Alleria. I knew of your arrival, I simply misjudged how tired I truly was.”

Alexstrasza beckoned her closer as she moved to take a seat at the table. Seemed to be watching each step Alleria took towards her. Cautiously, the ranger removed her bow and propped it up against the table before she sat down across from the Life-Binder.

“I remember Lady Proudmoore's letter. She informed me that you would be coming here, have you come to seek my aid? Or healing perhaps?”

Alleria rubbed her hands together, suddenly filled with nervous energy. “No, no...Rather your guidance, and your wisdom. But yes, there is...something inside me that I cannot control, that hurts me beyond words. I fear that one day, it may be all that there is of me.”

A genuine sorrow appeared in the eyes of the Dragon Queen, her ears flattening against her head as she stared at Alleria. “It is the void then? The soul of the fallen Naaru?”

At those words, she tensed up. Unease crept back into her mind, along with the whispers of the void. Forcing her eyes shut, so hard she tried to choke down the darkness. They echoed cries of her error, that coming to seek the help of an aspect would lead nowhere good.

Suddenly fingers grazed against the back of her hand, the warmth of the Dragon Queen’s skin was a shock to Alleria’s system. Her body still aching with the winter chill of Northrend air, but with Alexstrasza’s touch on her, it was though all the frost melted from her veins.

“Are you cold, Lady Windrunner?”

She could only nod then the hand on hers fell away, all warmth fading with it. Alexstrasza rose from her chair to step around behind the ranger. The queen’s thick wool cloak was draped over her shoulders, blanketing her in immediate warmth. The comfort that it brought was indescribable, all the tension bled away into nothing but a calm tingling in her bones.

“Better?”

Alleria smiled, melting into the fabric. “Very much so. Thank you, Alexstrasza.”

Instead of returning to her seat, the Life-Binder stayed behind her. A hand coming up to rest upon the elf’s unarmored shoulder, squeezing gently. Allowing her reassuring touch to linger before she continued.

“You have nothing to fear here with me, Alleria. I will be happy to lend you my aid, to see if we cannot find a way to overcome your problem together. Or at the very least set you upon the right path to recovery.”

The show of unconditional support was something new to her, there was no pity in her voice or her actions. There was not a trace of fear for the void that lingered just under the surface of her skin. Alexstrasza was different, she was kinder and braver than anyone else Alleria had known.

Alleria forced herself to breathe, to hold back the wave of tears that threatened to spill forth. No, she would not break so easily, not on this day. Not at one woman’s show of basic decency and respect.

“For now though, you should sleep. I would imagine your journey has been long and you have not had a chance to rest. Come take my hand, I will show you to the guest room.” Alexstrasza stated, circling back around the chair to extend a hand out to the ranger.

She went still and stared down at her own hand. Hesitation returned and in the back of her mind, the voices called. _“There will be nothing for you if you go down this road. Corrupt the Dragon Queen and take that which is rightfully yours.”_

_No, not today. Not while hope remains._

Hopeful, with no fear in her veins. Alleria took the Life-Binder’s hand.

It was the first step on a long road.


	2. Take me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstrasza begins to dig a little deeper into the darkness lingering in Alleria's mind, heart and very soul. But some threads are better left untouched, lest one unravels more than can be handled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i know these two have no basis in canon but I love my girls

Peace was an odd concept to Alleria Windrunner.

She had experienced one war after another, each one no different than the last. No, only their enemies ever changed. That was how it always was, how it would always be. Even with the evils of the Legion defeated, it would seem that their war was not at an end. Not yet.

At first, it was thought the new war would come bearing enemies made from former allies. On the thundering of the Horde’s drums of war, chaos echoed out as they laid siege to the innocents of Ashenvale. Slaughtering all who stood in their path. Marching unchecked through Darkshore before Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage himself was cut down by Sylvanas - her own sister.

Word of the attack had reached the denizens of Wyrmrest and more importantly, Alleria herself. Part of her was tempted to take up Thas'dorah and go to her sister, perhaps beat some sense into that head of hers. But it was Alexstrasza that quelled that fire before it could burn out of control.

_"You will only do more harm than good in this state, Lady Alleria. Let the world sort itself out and then face your sister when you are of steady heart and calm mind...Sylvanas Windrunner is not the greatest threat we are to stand against. I sense the shadows closing in."_

If the Queen of Dragons could see the coming end, why did no other? What sort of evil forces moved against Azeroth?

The Legion had been a mighty foe, it had required no less than absolute cooperation from both sides. And although some did not adhere to such rules of diplomacy - the end goal still resulted in the Legion’s fall.

But perhaps they were nothing compared to whatever was coming. How it cried out the threat of a second Cataclysm which would shatter Azeroth as a whole. Bringing only extinction upon the races which deemed this world home. Something about this war, despite all of its glaring similarities to those she heard tell of from the past - this one felt different.

Yet for all her experience, every ounce of wisdom she had. It was different in a way that even she could not describe. Perhaps even a true end, last stand, final act. Whatever phrasing one would use, this would be the very end. The war to end all wars.

_“All shall end. Except for you…”_

_"The stars call out your name, they beckon from the cold dark. Searching for the one they call, Alleria Windrunner. One day, you will answer them.”_

_“One day...you shall kill them ALL!”_

The thundering shout startled her awake, her pulse sent racing as she shot up from the mattress. Within her very chest, she felt the fading echoes of the Old God’s voice and shuddered. Fear coiled deep through her bones, tensing her muscles before fading into a lingering numbness.

“Steady…” She murmured to herself, running a trembling hand down her face.

At the moment, she was unsure whether or not she had just heard the genuine whispers of an Old God or if it had simply been another nightmare come to torment her yet again. She was never sure about these things. One night after the next it was always another horror creeping into her mind.

She let out a weary sigh and lifted her head, staring into the darkness of the guest quarters. Moonlight streamed in from the open balcony, the chill of the Northrend night breezed past the scarlet curtains and settled deep into her veins. It felt as if no amount of furs covering her would change that, it was like she would never feel warmth again.

_Just great._

“Gods above, if you will not let me sleep then just let me be warm at the very least.” She grit her teeth, rising from the bed. Canvassing the room for any sign of extra blankets, with no such luck to be had.

She passed by the small table in the corner of the room and stopped in her tracks. Folded neatly on the table was Alexstrasza’s cloak. The ranger had forgotten to return it earlier on.

“Tsk, better than nothing.” She grunted, reaching out for the item before fumbling her way back to bed.

Slipping back under the furs with the cloak, Alleria wrapped it around herself and shivered. The thick wool was quite warm, almost as if it was enchanted. The cold night had done nothing to change that and the ranger was ever grateful for it.

For the first time in a long while, she actually managed to drift off into sleep once again without trouble. Finding no more nightmares waiting to torment her, or Old Gods attempting to lull her away with their sickeningly sweet whispers. At least not tonight.

* * *

 

When she awoke again, the sun had long since replaced the moonlight pouring into the room. The rustle of wings and the chatter of dragons in the skies outside echoed from the exterior of the temple, letting her know that the denizens of Wyrmrest were awake for the day.  

She sat up from the mattress, slowly this time, still clutching onto the cloak of the Life-Binder. The heat held within the stitching of the fabric had not faded for even a moment. It was as if life itself flowed through the very thing.

“Fitting.” Alleria mused a soft smile crossed over her face. Her fingers curled tighter around the cloak.

Her mind wandered to her first meeting with the Queen of Dragons. Alexstrasza had been something else, otherworldly even. With a level of kindness that just simply was not matched by anyone that Alleria had ever met before. She was peace, she was hope - she was life itself personified. The ranger could not help but be drawn to her, some part of her at the very least.

Nuzzling into the cloak, she allowed herself to relish in the scent; a mix of the most fragrant flowers and smoky wood. She allowed it to wash over her, etching every detail into her memory. Heat rose up on her face and Alleria realized what she was doing. Here she was, lost in the thoughts about a woman she had only just met.

“Steady now, don’t get too lost.” She muttered under her breath.

With a grumble, the ranger rose up from the bed and moved to the table where her armor sat. Her fingers traced idly over the single shoulder piece she usually wore. It was time to get dressed and start another day, to see what secrets were held in this temple. But this was not the place for heavy armor or weapons.

She donned her usual leathers and chose to neglect the pieces of armor. In this place of peace, there would be no need for the garments of war. However she paused when she reached for her own cloak, she could wear it - but where would be the fun in that?

With a quick motion, she tugged the cloak that Alexstrasza had given her over her shoulders. Immediately relishing the returning warmth covering her exposed skin. Having it on brought forth an all too familiar comfort.

A sudden knock came from the doorway and the ranger whirled around. There stood a human man with dark hair and dressed in a heavy set of plate armor. His arms crossed respectfully in front of himself as he nodded her way in greeting.

“Morning, Lady Windrunner. I hope you slept well?”

She nodded, smiling back. “Well enough, it is quite...calming here.”

He smiled, stepping further in. “Indeed, being in the presence of the Aspects does that. Some dare even say the temple has an aura about it.”

Alleria turned to gaze out the balcony for a moment as the man continued, “We do not get many visitors anymore, none have good enough reason to travel this far north.

As if suddenly remembering his reason for coming to her, he shook his head. “You must forgive me, I am off focus. My name is Lord Afrasastrasz. I am the Commander of Temple Defenses. Her Majesty, Alexstrasza has requested your presence in her chambers.”

“Is there something amiss…?” She questioned, eyebrow raised as she turned to face him.

“Not at all, Lady Windrunner. She is simply eager to speak with you further, I was asked to escort you there.”

Alleria let out a laugh, turning back around to face Afrasastrasz. “We had best start off that way immediately then, should not keep the lady waiting.”

Together they walked from the room and he led her through the halls. It was a silent walk until he suddenly asked. “How does it feel to be back? You were gone for two decades, correct?”

She nodded. “Indeed I was, though in the twisting nether it was...nearly a millennia. It is a strange sensation, much has changed in my absence. I left to one world and came back to another that was completely different.”

“Many terrible things have happened to Azeroth in the twenty years since you were gone. But a piece of her heart is restored upon having you return.” He smiled at her, a warm genuine one. She had been missed, that was small comfort at the very least.

“I cannot imagine how hard it has been.” His voice was soft, his words, however, made her heart ache a bit.

She paused before she spoke. “Harder than I care to admit.”

Afrasastrasz just bowed his head, leading her around the corner of the hallway. “But that is why you are here, time with the Life-Binder will heal all wounds.”

Alleria grew silent at that and just nodded. She hoped that Alexstrasza would be able to help, at least in some regard. It had been harder than anyone could have imagined, to come back to a world and home that she scarcely recognized. To a family that had torn apart from years of wars that she had not been here to fight alongside them.

Lost in thought, her eyes caught a glimpse of the grand stone murals that she had first passed upon entering the temple. She paused mid-step to stare up at them, admiring the elegant carvings. The amount of time put into each detail and curve. They were the masterpieces of the Aspects.

“They tell our stories, of battles and triumphs…but also of great loss,” Afrasastrasz explained as he stopped next to her, running a hand along the stones. For a brief second, Alleria saw grief flash across his expression before it faded.

As they continued further down the hall, closer and closer to Alexstrasza’s chambers. He explained the battles they had to face in the last 20 years since her departure from Azeroth. She had been told of the Lich King and his armies, but not of the Great Cataclysm and the one they called Deathwing the Destroyer. Then onto the tale of the evil spirits of Pandaria and the corruption of the Orc Warrior, Garrosh Hellscream who had nearly brought the whole of a unified Draenor to bear against their world.

So much had happened. Battles that were fought and won without her on the field, so many things might have changed had Alleria simply been _here._ But she forced herself away from those thoughts, away from the very guilt which would eat her alive if she was not careful.

She shut her eyes, drew in a breath and just listened to Afrasastrasz’s words. Until one mural caught her attention and pulled her away from his stories.

“What of this one?” Alleria asked suddenly, interrupting the man in the middle of his story.

She cautiously approached and traced her hand over the mural. It depicted a single dragon with wings outstretched, lines faded from its form and reaching up towards what appeared to be a moon in the background. It was elegant and beautiful, Alleria could feel as power thrummed in the very stones themselves.

The commander stepped up next to her, his head bowed in respect. “This one...this one was our great loss. Three times we have lost Aspects, but this one. Was perhaps the most painful loss of them all.”

Silence passed between them and Alleria could feel the grief in his words, a recent loss it seemed too - if his reaction was anything to go by. Just another price of war.

He nudged at her arm and beckoned. “Come now, we must not keep the Queen waiting any longer.”

Alleria slowly stepped back from the wall, eyes never once looking away until they reached the doorway of Alexstrasza’s chambers. Afrasastrasz entered first and spoke as she stepped into the room behind him. “May I present, Lady Alleria. Just as you requested, Life-Binder.”

Her eyes quickly found the Queen’s as the woman rose from her chair to approach the pair. She smiled down at the Commander. “Thank you, Afrasastrasz. You may leave, I would like to speak with Lady Windrunner in private.”

With a bow, he turned and left the room without another word. Which left Alleria standing before Alexstrasza, gazing up upon her in awe. She had not realized it during their previous meeting but the Life-Binder stood nearly a head taller than Alleria herself. The ranger was lucky enough to find herself level with the Queen’s shoulders.

“I trust you were treated well on the walk over?” The question pulled her out of her head and back to focus.

Several silent moments passed, Alexstrasza raised an eyebrow and it was then that Alleria realized that an answer was required of her.

She cleared her throat and bowed her head. “Afrasastrasz proved to be very pleasant company, I was treated very kindly. Many thanks.”

The Queen smiled brightly down upon her, an immediate warmth crept into the ranger's bones. “Excellent, I do so love to hear such things. Would you care for some tea?”

She turned to walk back across the room and Alleria followed, replying. “Ah, yes, please. I do not remember the last time I simply got to sit and enjoy a cup.”

Alexstrasza was in the midst of preparing the tea when she stopped, turning to look back over her shoulder at Alleria. “I would imagine being away at war for many years does so tend to rid one of the little comforts such as this.”

“You have no idea.” The ranger murmured, tracing her finger along the designs of the table.

A little laugh came from Alexstrasza when she looked back at Alleria. “I had not noticed it before but, I am glad to see my cloak is getting some use here.”

Heat rose up to dust the high elf’s cheek in a light blush, instinctively tugging the wool further around her shoulders. “It is quite warm. A welcome relief in these frozen wastes, I am not certain how you stand it.”

The Life-Binder smiled. “Being a dragon has many perks, I have been told my unending warmth is one. And I should hope so, the fabric is enchanted to stay that way. But I gather you already figured that out by now.”

Alleria just hummed, finding her gaze turned to the open balcony. Watching as outside several dragons drifted by, the rustling of their wings was a comforting sound.

Following her gaze, Alexstrasza began to probe a little more. “How has it been? Being back to your own world?”

Alleria tensed. The question was so loaded even the second time around. There were so many feelings, so many answers to it. Yet every single answer held a pain, all carefully woven into a knot that she was not sure that she should even attempt to untie. It kept everything locked away just beneath the surface.

Perhaps it was better that it remain that way, far from everyone’s reach.

“Is it that terrible to be home?”

The statement took her off guard. “Pardon?”

Alexstrasza turned away for a moment before she continued. “You are good at masking your emotions, but…”

She tapped next to her own eye to accentuate her point. “Your eyes show all, Lady Alleria. They show flickers of something whenever you are asked questions such as this. Is it because the answers you have hold only pain?”

Gods damn it all, she was good. A little too good for comfort, but Alleria would allow her to continue - for now. She forced herself to take a deep breath and steady her nerves, Alexstrasza was only trying to help. This was a part of that process, unraveling that knot one thread at a time.

“If I am being truthful with you, my lady...then yes. Because it is like tearing open a freshly healed wound every single time I am asked.” She replied.

No more words were said, at least until Alexstrasza returned to the table with two mugs in hand. She slid one across the table for the ranger who immediately cupped the glass in between her hands, shuddering.

The Dragon Queen took a long lingering sip, her golden eyes not once parting from Alleria’s face. When she spoke next, her voice was soft and kind. Melting away any hesitation that had creeped itself into the ranger’s weary bones.

“What of your home then? Surely you have had the chance to visit Silvermoon City since your return. I hear it is thriving these days.”

The mere mention of her former home made her heart ache. Another thing the void had taken right from her very hands. She stared down into her mug and choked back the urge to sigh.

“I got to visit briefly, and for a moment I was at peace, being in a place I so fondly remember despite all that has changed about it.”

It had been healing to step back into the gates of Silvermoon. Even more to see familiar faces such as Lor’themar, despite the years and opposing factions that stood between them. He had been friendly enough, even with her abysmal attitude that day.

She frowned, trying to blink back the tears behind her eyes. She would not cry, not now. “But I was then banished just as suddenly. Entirely of my own doing.”

Alexstrasza only tilted her head curiously. “Care to say why?”

 _“The void, it nearly corrupted the Sunwell and would have created a breach into this world.”_ That was what she wanted to say, but she found her own tongue betraying her. It shot out the lie before she could stop herself.

“I am a prominent member of the Alliance High Command, my...sister is _Warchief._ Silvermoon is of Horde Territory. Is that explanation enough?” Alleria snapped back, a little harsher than she had meant.

Alexstrasza hummed. "Given the very recent attack on Teldrassil as well, I can see

 

There was an odd expression on Alexstrasza’s face for a moment, like she was staring directly into Alleria's mind. To see her thoughts for herself, it felt exposing and Alleria shifted in her seat. Until she suddenly cracked a sad smile.

“I see, a rather sensitive topic then. I will not poke at it anymore.”

Alleria was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the Queen quickly added. “Tell me about the war then. The one that had taken you from this world for two decades.”

From one difficult topic to another, to face one trauma after another. Digging up things that were probably better left buried. She could only frown.

However, it seemed that it was not an irony lost upon the Queen. “I know it must also be a rather sensitive subject, but you need only tell me what you want to.”

Alleria took a sip, drawing in a harsh breath as memories clawed at the farthest edges of her mind. So long had they been pushed back and locked away, but now like a ravenous beast, they were rattling the bars of the cage which kept them contained. Argus had been hell, and it had not been a war. Not to her.

“Well...I am not certain you can call getting relentlessly hunted by demons, fighting them tooth and nail everyday, a war. We killed many, we lost even more.”

Alexstrasza hummed. “I suppose that is correct. Not much of a war when it seems all odds stand against you. But still, here you are. How did you manage to pull through such a horror?”

She did not hesitate with her answer. “Hope. I gave my people hope, I led them through that hell. To a better future, that is how we survived and it is how we will continue to survive.”

Alexstrasza’s hand reached across the table, just as she had done the day before. Warm steel met her skin, fingers curving around her hand. For a moment, Alleria's breath caught in her throat and lifted her gaze to find the Dragon Queen just staring at her.

Those golden eyes softened and she murmured. “I did not ask about your people and their survival as grateful as I am that you all have fought on. I asked about _you and you alone._ How did Alleria Windrunner survive nearly a millennia on Argus?”

The next answer startled her even more, it sent dread creeping into her veins. But it came without hesitation and that was perhaps the most frightening thing of them all.

“She didn’t.”

The hand on hers squeezed, to remind Alleria that she was still here. “By that, you mean to say that a piece of you died on that world?”

Alleria took another drink, her hand trembled around the cup. Whatever corruption she had faced there, it had wiped away the last of what made her _the_ Alleria Windrunner.

“I did die. The hero that these people look up to, that they build statues in honor of...she was left behind on those fel corrupted fields.”

Alleria felt like a prisoner in her own body, with the constant whispers of evil and a sensation that she was just not ever in control. Irrevocably changed by the touch of the void. People were afraid of her and they were right to be; even she was afraid of herself.

Alexstrasza stared on, watching her closely. “It is Void then, is it not? Is that what torments your heart and soul, commanding that you feel this way?”

_How did she…_

Alleria’s eyes narrowed and her voice quivered with a cold rage. “If you are _toying_ with me or casting some foul spell, I will not be so quick to forgive. I do not enjoy being lied to.”

Her threat did nothing to faze the Queen. “I meant no such things, Lady Alleria. I am merely trying to help you as best as I am able, but I cannot unless you are willi-“

 _“Help me!?”_ She spat. 

The Life-Binder paused, calmly taking another sip of her tea as Alleria rose from her chair. Her voice rose with her.

“Do you seek to help me just like those who serve the Light have tried to help? They march around and preach of the corruption of my people and I, the need to purge and purify us of our evils.”

Alexstrasza said nothing and Alleria just kept going, everything that been building beneath the surface just poured out all at once. Anger, hate, frustration - it was a wave that threatened to drown her every sense and thought. Even now as she forced the words out, she felt a wave of guilt bubbling within her chest for shouting in front of the Queen.

But even she could not contain these toiling emotions any longer.

“Are you just as much of a coward as they are? Afraid of what they cannot control - cannot _understand_. My people and I had nowhere else to turn, the Void was our only salvation when we had no other choice. We sold ourselves to the darkness for a second chance at life.”

She slammed her fist down against the table, rattling their cups as a snarl tore its way from her throat. In her eyes, flickers of that very same void rose up to dance through the arcane glowing. Burning so brightly with her rage.

“We had no other _option_. Everything we did, we did just to survive. Yet they deem us as evil beings, doomed only to fall to corruption. Our friends, our families, our-.”

“Even your lovers?”

Alexstrasza’s voice was not malicious or cruel as she finally spoke up. But those three words shook Alleria to her core. She meant the man she had left back on the docks of Stormwind, _Turalyon._ He loved her, but he was more afraid of the darkness lingering beneath the surface of her skin.

“Is it beyond repair?”

The ranger shuddered, forcing herself to look anywhere else but at the Dragon Queen. “He allowed his Naaru to torture and imprison me for just shy a millenia. By the time I was freed, there was nothing left in my heart for him. I feel no love for the man, not anymore.”

She reached into her pouch, tossing the letter stamped and sealed by Turalyon onto the table before Alexstrasza. Disgust laced across her expression, her voice low. “This is a poor fool’s attempt at fixing that which cannot be fixed, at reclaiming what he thinks is a prize that belongs to him and him alone.”

“Yet he still tries. Have you not told him that very same thing?” Alexstrasza hummed, picking up the letter. Turning it over in her hands curiously.

Alleria frowned. “Well...No. I have not told him this.”

“May I ask why?”

She glared daggers at the Queen, who just regarded her with an expression of pure curiosity. If Alleria had not known better, she would have figured that Alexstrasza was enjoying tormenting her so. But she could not even really claim to know the dragon and she knew better than to judge wrongly.

But her questions still hurt.

“I ask what you seem unable to ask yourself, I mean not to wound you. But I wish to help, this is how I do that.” Alexstrasza stated, sitting the letter back down onto the table. Still unopened.

There was no answer good enough, no answer she could even think of that would explain why. Alleria knew stringing along the poor man would do nothing but make everything so much worse. Yet here she was, persisting down that very path.

When she did not speak up, Alexstrasza pushed the letter from Turalyon back across the table. “Well, whatever the answer may be. You shall heal nothing by allowing the wound to fester, Alleria. Save him from thinking there is a chance, and save yourself from a loveless place.”

Her voice was still kind despite the ranger’s outburst of anger. But it was firm, the queen would not take arguments from her. This was the advice she offered and Alleria knew she was right, arguing with her would only delay the inevitable.

But that didn’t mean she had to like it.

Alleria stared at the paper, whatever was written was not going to be what she wanted to hear. She knew that all too well what was penned down for her. It would be too impersonal, too fearful, too chastising of her choices. _Too Turalyon._

But the Dragon Queen _was_ right. Better to tear open the wound than to let it fester and rot. Whatever he had to say to her, she would read it. Even if all there were waiting for her in that letter were harsh judgements and hollow words.

She grit her teeth and reached for the letter, holding it between her hands for a moment. It would inevitably hurt her - that much she knew for certain. There was no backing away from it now.

With a quick motion, Alleria snapped the wax seal and unfolded the paper. Inhaling sharply before she began to read it silently. Alexstrasza just watched on with a look of silent contemplation spread across her face.

Rage, far stronger than before, slowly knit it’s way across her expression after several quiet moments. Her glowing eyes flared with energy as each word seemed to pour more anger into her. The Life-Binder saw the grip she had on the letter tighten, deforming it between her hands.

Whatever Turalyon had written, it was hurting and badly. It showed in the quiver in her lips, the shaking of her hands and the flickers of darkness in the ranger’s eyes.

“Alleria?” Alexstrasza spoke softly, hoping to call her back to this moment.

She suddenly slammed the letter down on the table before she turned away. Her hands balling into tight fists. Alexstrasza looked to the letter and asked, “May I read?”

“If you so wish.” Alleria spat back, pacing back and forth in the center of the room.

Picking up the letter, Alexstrasza smoothed it out as best she could and began to read.

 

_“Alleria,_

_I know you wished not to be contacted while you are away but I needed you to hear what I have to say to you. For I do not know when you shall return._

_But you cannot run from this war. You have a duty to your people, to the Alliance which we both have served for millennia. Void corruption or not, you are still needed in this fight to come. Shirking your duties is not the way._

_Running away from this will solve nothing, you must understand why. But I know you harbour much resentment regarding your imprisonment and the role I had to play in allowing it, but I only wish that one day you will see why I did what I did._

_Just come home from those frozen wastes with the answers you need, and perhaps be ready to see the path of Light. Safe journeys to you._

_Turalyon.”_

 

Alexstrasza sat the letter down and looked up to find Alleria staring at her. An unreadable emotion spread across her face, flickering through her arcane eyes. There anger definitely, but there was something else.

A deep, gnawing pain. Like she had just been stabbed, and Turalyon’s words had simply twisted the knife deeper into her gut.

“Do you see now?” Alleria stated, taking a step forward.

“I am...not certain what to think.”

That pulled a scoff from the ranger. Her eyes narrowed at the letter and she snapped. “There is no apology. He knows he hurt the trust I had for him, he knows I am in pain because of what he did. _But I get nothing._ ”

Her shoulders shook with her rage and her pain, Alexstrasza calmly rose from the table. She moved to stand before Alleria, looking down upon her. Their eyes met, arcane blue to gold and for a brief moment, it looked as though the tension in the high elf’s shoulders bled away.

Boldly, she reached a hand out to her, trying to get Alleria to allow the comfort. That perhaps just a touch would be enough to quell the rage pouring through her veins. They had gotten somewhere today, but in order to talk through it; she had to remain calm.

"Ease your storm, Alleria." Alexstrasza murmured, brushing her fingers against the ranger's cheek.

A single touch and it seemed Alleria was brought to heel before the Queen. The Life-Binder wiped a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes in her moment of rage, smiling as she felt Alleria melting into her hand. 

"He hurt you, betrayed you. Your heart still aches for that lost love, Alleria. It is a fresh wound, let it be exposed and allow it to heal."

The ranger shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut. "He won't ever be sorry for what he did..."

Alexstrasza shook her head. "Perhaps not, but what matters most is that you forgive him and forgive yourself - lest this drive you mad with guilt."

Alleria winced and she could just tell that the voices of the Void spoke to her. They whispered their lies and madness to the elf, even the warmth of the Dragon Queen was enough to stop the anger boiling forth once more.

She recoiled from Alexstrasza's touch as if it had burned her. She stepped back and shook her head. "You don't get it, no one ever does."

Her words trembled with her rage, but it was not directed at Alexstrasza. No, Alleria spoke to the Void itself and the Queen just listened.

Alleria growled. "Turalyon is the all mighty general, one with the light. He can do no wrong. I am nothing but a fallen hero,  _you_ corrupted me and now the world wishes I would be purged of this darkness."

"Alleria, stay with me now. Do not listen to their lies." She tried to reach for Alleria, in this state she was only a danger to everything and everyone.

But just like that, she fled from the room without another word. The only sign she was ever even there was the mug of tea left behind and Alexstrasza’s own cloak, pooled on the floor where she had stood just moments before.

A frown marred the Queen’s expression, her hand lowered to her side. There was a darkness lingering just beneath the surface of Alleria Windrunner’s skin, one that Alexstrasza only desired to quell as much as she could.

Some darkness is best kept where it is, locked away and untouched. Simply left to rattle at the bars like a beast in its cage, not unleashed all at once.

“Forgive me, Lady Windrunner.” She whispered into the silence of the room. Knowing that by now, Alleria would not hear her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ) ) ) )  
> that fucking HUrteD  
> (it does get better i promise, eventually)  
> Also yes this fic is very much connected and in the same timeline as my Tyrande/Sylvanas fic "Whisper to the Wind"


	3. heal my wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand Tall. Stand Strong. A mantra that Alleria Windrunner had gotten too used to repeating, but at her lowest - the words do little to mend the sorrows. But in the light of Alexstrasza, rage and fear cannot abide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))  
> I'm So Glad y'all are here with me on This Wild Ride

_ Be ready to see the path of the Light. _

Those were the words that Turalyon had chosen to put in his letter to her. He wanted her to renounce the void and all it’s darkness so that they might walk in service of the Light together. For that was her duty to the Alliance, to him.

As she wandered through the frozen drifts of Dragonblight, Alleria could see herself doing anything  _ but _ preparing. For what had the Light ever done for her besides bring chaos and torment?

It had not helped her on Argus, it had been absent when she was lost in the darkness and needed its guidance most of all. Nor did it come to her aid when she was shackled by demons, tortured to the very brink of insanity.

No, the Light had forsaken her a long, long time ago and there was no turning back to its good graces. She was simply just returning the favour now. Abandoning it just as carelessly as it had abandoned her.

But she knew all too well now what that meant. Her path would be cloaked in shadows, each step she took was seeded with the flickers of the Void. Life hanging on the very edge of oblivion. 

Each day she woke was another that she wondered if she would live to see another. The thought of being on her last day did not scare her and that was perhaps the most terrifying realization of them all. 

She had been walking through the snow, lost deep in her thoughts. But then with a particular hard step, a loud snap pulled Alleria from within her own head. She looked down to find her foot had pressed to a long forgotten bone, it broke clean in two.

Instinctively, her eyes followed the path of bone. Up over the remainder of what appeared to be a rib cage, to the fragmented shards of a neck. Before finally her eyes met the empty sockets of a dragon’s skull. 

It had been here for awhile, evidently. But for such a creature to be brought down, only one of equal or greater strength could have taken its life. She stared at the claw marks that marred the surface of it’s bones before her gaze turned back towards Wyrmrest.

_ Killed by one of its own kind. _

_ “How tragic...especially since you shall meet the same end. Clawed apart by those you once called allies, friends...family. _

Alleria tugged her hood down over her face, side stepping around the skeleton. “They would never betray me, I know it in my heart.”

Dark laughter echoed in her skull, how it painfully pounded and hounded her like the drums of war. Enough to stop the ranger in her tracks.

_ “Foolish, ranger. By the time they are finished with you, you will be nothing but a broken corpse...” _

She stumbled, her hands braced her shaking form against the skull. The voice continued with its foul torment. It would not be denied so easily.

_ “They will not mourn your loss, Alleria Windrunner. None will grieve. This world will forget you like it forgets a passing breeze.” _

“You lie! I gave everything to save this world!” She snarled, baring her fangs. Hands clenched into fists.

_ “And what have you gotten in return? A statue to memorialize a DEAD hero. They call you a monster now. They did not want you back, you are not their hero anymore.” _

Tears stung the back of her eyes and Alleria shook her head. She would not believe the whispers, not when she had resisted them for this long already. Every word they spoke was a lie, every single one.

_ “No, we are your only truth. We are your fate.” _

There was a pause. Alleria’s ears swiveled as she heard a dragon roar in the distance. It had sounded closer than the others before, as if one flew her way at that very moment.

_ “...Accept the Void willingly and we will see you to victory, to slay all who would dare see the same fate befall you.” _

Another roar.

_ “Corrupt the dragons of Wyrmrest. Corrupt their Queen. Or be free to rot away til you are nothing but bones just as this dragon did.” _

“NO!” She shrieked, pushing off of the skull and taking off into a sprint towards the forests to the east. The whispers faded as the wind rushed past her ears, tears flowed freely down her face.

Through the howling wind and bitter frost, Alleria stumbled up the stone path that lead up the rocky ledge. The swell of emotions was too much, too strong to ignore any longer. Without the strength to keep it all locked away, to keep up the facade of the stoic hero - everything broke and seeped out.

She let her rage show truest of all. It burnt like wildfire in her veins, pushing her further into the dark thicket of trees. Even like this she had to keep herself away, out of sight and out of mind.

Further within the forest, she stopped and drove her fist into the trunk of the nearest tree. Pain shot through her fingers, halting her for a brief second. Her arcane eyes just stared at the reddening skin on her knuckles.

Alleria snarled. She would not let this pain stop her, not now. With the walls broken, this pain was fresh to her. Invigorated, fueled by it - she continued her assault.

When she threw her next punch, the void summoned forth to her hands; cloaking them in darkness. The energy was enough to splinter off a small fragment of the tree. She hissed at her own strength.

_ “Yes, yes! Show us your rage!”  _ The Void’s whispers taunted, testing her resolve even now.

It would see, they would all see. Hit after hit against the tree only made the shadows surrounding her grow stronger. Each strike was followed by a curse from her lips. Not caring as her skin began to tear and blood seeped from her wounded hands.

Curse Quel’thalas, the land that even now despised her existence and kept her banished from their walls. Taking away the only home she had ever known.

Curse the Alliance, the faction that would crown her a hero and have statues built in her name, only to then treat her as a monster. 

Curse Turalyon, the man who would toss her aside so callously for his Light. To ignore her own plights and not help when she had most need of him.

Curse the Legion, the army of foul beings who would take her away from everything she ever loved.

Curse herself, for being too weak to stand against any of it. For falling victim to the darkness and allowing it to seep into her very soul.

With a tortured cry, Alleria swung her last punch at the tree as hard as she could. Fist cloaked with void energies, her hand collided with the trunk of the tree. Bones cracked under the force and the wood splintered, shards scattered across the snow. 

Another shout tore its way from her throat as she collapsed to her knees. Blood seeped freely from her hands, the flesh marred with cuts and splinters of wood. The shadows faded and left her with nothing but anguish.

Her lifeblood tainted the white snow, marring it with a deep crimson. Alleria sobbed, cradling her wounded hands to her chest. 

She had failed her lands, her people,  _ her family _ . So much might have changed had she simply played her part and stayed on Azeroth. To see her son grow up and get to be a part of the life that she had missed out on.

_ “You can go back. We can give you the power to save them all! You are weak, nothing...but with our strength. You will be a god.” _

Through her cries, her anguish and her pain. Alleria Windrunner let go. She didn’t analyze in that moment whether she should, did not utter a single word in protest. She simply let herself go, right into the waiting arms of the Void.

Darkness cloaked her, hugged the edges of her vision and consumed slowly. She was near to passing out. But she would awake to a changed person, she would be a vessel for the lords of the Void. Azeroth would know ruin.

_ “That is it. Give your soul to us, Alleria! We will bring peace to your family, we can save them.” _

Shadows came with their wicked promises, curling further and further around her. Tendrils of black and blue seeped across her skin, taking her inch by inch. She would belong to the void soon, she had made her choice.

But with a screech of terror in her head, the void retreated just as quickly as it had been summoned. Warmth filled her veins in the bitter cold and she felt arms as they wrapped around her. Amber light consumed her vision, filling her with peace.

A voice cut through the silence, softer and far kinder than that of the void’s. With such a power, it lulled her into a gentle rest and took away her pain. 

_ “I have you, Ranger. Stay with me now." _

* * *

When her eyes opened again, Alleria figured she would be standing amongst the ruins of some city and surrounded by the bodies of innocents. So worried that the Void truly had won her over in the end.

But the sight of that all too familiar stone mural crossed her vision, she realized that was back in Wyrmrest Temple. She had not anticipated waking up here, or to find herself being carried in the arms of the Life-Binder.

Weary, she blinked the weight away from her eyes and tried to move her hands. A white hot pain rose to meet her feeble attempts, it overwhelmed her senses and pulled a choked off noise from her throat. Loud enough that it pulled Alexstrasza’s attention to her.

“Do not try to move, Alleria. You are still too weak.” 

The ranger tried to speak instead but found she had no strength to do even that, whatever darkness had taken hold of her had nearly sapped all the life and warmth from her body. All it left her with was a painful sort of exhaustion that lingered deep in her bones.

Everything shifted and the world around her spun, until she felt herself carefully placed upon soft sheets. The ranger shuddered and whined as the arms of the Dragon Queen faded from around her body, the cold of the void seeped back into her veins.

She opened her mouth to beg for that warmth to return, but heavy furs and fine silken sheets were draped over her form. Their weight chased the void back, freeing her once again from it’s hold. Alleria melted into the bed, glad to feel strength returning to her limbs. 

Alexstrasza did not linger at her side however, instead moving about the room to gather various items. Fear gripped at Alleria’s abdomen when she could not follow the Queen’s movements with her blurred sight, her voice cracked as she called out into the room.

“A-Alexstrasza…?”

The bed shifted next to her a moment later and she turned her head to find golden eyes regarding her with concern. Fingers stroked against her jaw, thumb tracing circles across her chin. Her touch was soft, kind and with it came instant relief.

Alexstrasza shushed her. “I am with you, dear. Let me take care of those wounds.”

As she dipped the cloth into the basin of warm water, Alleria found her vision returning and she was forced to confront the damage she had wrought upon herself. 

_ “Gods.”  _ Was all she could rasp out.

Her knuckles were raw, torn apart and blood seeped from the wounds freely. The skin was marred with splinters of wood, once healthy, unmarred flesh was red and swollen now. In her anger, she had torn apart her knuckles against the bark of the tree.

A frown crossed over Alexstrasza’s face as she gently took ahold of Alleria’s hand. “It appears as though you may have broken this hand.”

With the utmost care and tenderness, the Queen dabbed at the ranger’s bloodied knuckles. Slowly she wiped the wounds clean and pulled out splinter’s as she went, careful not to be too rough. 

The warmth of Alexstrasza’s touch eased the pain that pounded in her fingers, it was welcomed greatly. Like for the briefest second, she was a respite from the torment. A safe haven in the chaos.

The Queen’s expression softened as she sat the cloth back down and slowly began to wrap bandages around Alleria’s hands. “I...should apologize. I should have been more considerate of your feelings, I imagine most of what I inquired about was rather sensitive.”

All it took was one look at the expression of regret on Alexstrasza’s face for Alleria to decide that such a pretty face should never be marred by a frown. Here she was, the Queen of dragons, and she was apologizing for only trying to help.

“It is I who should apologize. I got too long in the things I could not change, in my regrets. There is so much I think I might have changed here if I had simply been present. Everything came at once and I took it out on you. You have been nothing but kind to me since I-”

“You do not have a thing to be sorry for.” Alexstrasza interjected.

She tightened the edge of the bandage, tucking it safely underneath the rest of the hand wraps. The sharp pain was already fading from her hands and for that Alleria was immensely grateful. 

The ranger exhaled sharply, lifting her head to meet the golden gaze of Alexstrasza. “It… has been everything, all at once. I spent nearly a millennium as someone’s prisoner on Argus. Whether it was the Legion or the Naaru. I was not needed to win their war.”

“And you are stuck thinking about how all that time could have been spent?”

Alleria nodded. “I could have stayed, with my sisters. Gods know they both have had to suffer so much, I’m...their sister I am supposed to protect them. If I had been here, fighting alongside them-.”

She stopped herself. Bit back speaking her regrets aloud, but there was a flicker of empathy in Alexstrasza’s eyes. Her voice low as she spoke. “Do not hold such pain in your heart, Lady Alleria. I only wish to help you.”

Gently the Queen brought the ranger’s hand to her lips. With a content hum, she pressed a soft kiss to the bandages wrapped around her hands. It was a small thing but she cherished the feeling of having Alleria’s grip tighten around her own in return.

“Every day I wish I had stayed here on Azeroth. So much wasted time, on a war that I wasn't even needed to win. When the Scourge invaded my home I could have been there. Just maybe... _ I could have saved Sylvanas. _ ”

Sitting upright, Alexstrasza shook her head. “The weight of the past, of what could have been - it is an overwhelming weight which will drag you beneath the waves of darkness, Alleria Windrunner. Like it nearly did today.”

She brought their hands down to rest in Alleria’s lap. Fingers still so closely entwined with her own. Without even thinking her thumb stroked back and forth atop the bandages, how she only hoped to comfort the ranger.

“For all your strength, all your bravery...one person, even the strongest of us, cannot change fate. Taking responsibility for such things will only drag you further down that dark path.”

Alleria hummed thoughtfully for a moment, her gaze lowered to stare at their joined hands. The wisdom of the Queen of Dragons was endless, yet something still nagged inside her chest. Not anger, not like earlier; this was whatever had been left.

She swallowed the feeling almost immediately. “How do I stop it? How do I walk a better path?”

“It is easier said than done. To overcome the weight of that guilt, to overcome everything...you must be willing to stand against it. It will require no less than that.”

She felt the tears as they rose up to sting the back of her eyes, a knot formed tighter and tighter in throat.  _ Be strong, stand tall. _ A mantra she had repeated to herself so many times. 

Alleria was exhausted, she was vulnerable and the Void knew it best. It’s whispers closed in once again, they came without warning - without remorse. That nagging emotion returned and she knew in that moment that it was no anger.

_ It was fear. _

_ “Kill her. Corrupt her. Unmake her. Slaughter them all, bathe in their blood and raise the denizens of Wyrmrest as your army!”  _

The ranger let out a choked sob, retreating in on herself. But Alexstrasza was right there, all soft words and softer touch. But Alleria pulled her hands away, recoiled further from the Queen’s embrace.

“Whatever it says, do not listen. It wants only to take and take from you, do not let it.” She cooed to Alleria.

_ “Take the Life-Binder. Void corruption will suit her pretty face so well. Don’t you think so?” _

The ranger clasped her hands to her chest, her voice broke. “It is wh-whispering. It wants...m-me to hurt y-you.” 

“Do  _ you  _ want to hurt me, Lady Windrunner?”

Alleria shook her head. No, never, not in a thousand life times.

It seemed that Alexstrasza knew her answer too, she just simply trusted so openly. Perhaps so blindly as well. But when her hand brushed back across her cheek, the ranger could bring herself to think of little else. Stroking back to sift her fingers through her blonde hair, the touch had Alleria leaning into her hand. 

“Then you have nothing to fear. I am not afraid of the Void. It has no place here, it will not harm you.”

Finally that hand came to rest upon the back of her head and Alleria was pulled forward into soft skin and endless warmth. She just buried her face into the Queen's neck and in that moment, she was helpless to do anything but force herself closer. 

“You are stronger than you know. For now you must heal, then I will do all I can to show you down the right path.”

In that moment, she believed nothing more. The Void was not welcome here and fear would not abide in the light of Alexstrasza. Here she was safe, she would find the guidance and with time would heal.

Still, peace was an odd concept to Alleria Windrunner. Yet right then, she was thankful that she felt nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLERIA DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD !!!!!


	4. ease the weight of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace was hers for now. But darkness was coming, and the world would have need of the strength of Alleria Windrunner once more in order to see them through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETHING A LITTLE SOFTER TO MAKE UP FOR BIG SADS

Warmth came, persisted and not once did it leave her side. Even in the shadows of the night, Alleria found her dreams were no longer haunted. Ghosts that had once before cursed the evening’s rest were nowhere to be seen or heard. For once, she was freed of the agony and the torment.

On this night; for the first time in over a millennia - the ranger slept without a nightmare to cross her mind. No old gods and their tales of ending or the void’s whispers of impending doom.

Just a night of sleep, one single solitary night of peace.

When Alleria awoke, she was surprised to find that the familiar sensation of fear did not course through her veins as she had grown so accustomed to. Rather all that remained  was a foggy sort of exhaustion and the faint pain that still lingered in her knuckles.

“Alleria, I am glad to see you awake. How do you feel?”

She turned to face the one who had spoken, Alexstrasza sat at the small table across the room. Golden eyes regarded her with an expression of concern over the top of the mug she had brought up to her lips then.

“Like I’ve been trampled by a herd of several hundred kodo, everything...aches.”

Alexstrasza smiled, laughing softly. “Perhaps you should see the other one, you did quite a number on that tree. It is a wonder I did not pull even more splinters from your hands.”

The ranger couldn’t help but laugh with her. It was a welcome relief to laugh about something for once, it felt like she hadn’t simply had the chance to for ages. Even though the matter was a most serious one.

“It should take a look at my hands, it did not go down with getting in some damage of its own.” Alleria huffed, lifting her bandaged hands to the Queen of Dragons.

Alexstrasza grew quiet for a moment, her golden eyes cast downwards towards her feet. Almost as if she felt guilty for not having gotten to Alleria sooner, even to prevent such small amount of harm.

The Queen stated. “Let me take a look at the wounds, I may need to apply some more salve to ease your pain.”

She approached the bed with a few long strides, taking ahold of the bottle of health potion sitting on the nightstand. Her fingers found their way underneath Alleria’s chin and tilted her head up gently.

“Your skin is not looking quite as pale as it did last night, that is relieving. But resting is still key at this time, do you understand? Healing is still required for your injuries, and the void took much from you.”

Alleria nodded, she allowed the dragon Queen to turn her head from side to side as if she was inspecting her. It shot a spark of warmth right down the back of her neck, her body shuddered before she could stop herself.

That drew concern from Alexstrasza. “You are shaking. Are you alright? Are you perhaps feeling cold, or feverish?”

“No, no...I am alright. That just-.” the ranger stopped herself mid sentence, leaned more into the Queen’s touch as it moved from her chin to rest upon her cheek.

It had been a long while since someone had handled her as gently as Alexstrasza had, and for a moment, the pain in her knuckles seemed to bleed away. Nothing else mattered but the comfort of having that hand cradling her face.

“Does that feel alright?”

Alleria could only choke out a small ‘yes’ into the palm of the Life-Binder’s hand. The touch felt like wildfire on her skin, so insignificant and yet so powerful - very nearly overwhelming to her senses. Fighting a war for just shy a millennia did nothing to help the ranger in this regard.

 _She_ _missed being touched._

Then just like that, the hand fell away. The ranger had to bite back the whimper that wanted to escape from her lips, to snatch that hand back and hold it to her skin. But that was a desire that she choked down, trying not to let her disappointment be so known.

If Alexstrasza noticed, she did not react to it. Her hands lowered instead to take one of Alleria’s hands in her own, slowly and carefully she worked to unravel the cloth bandages.

“Careful not to move your fingers. With such severe damage even the smallest movement could very well make it worse.”

A grin flashed across the ranger’s face. “I’ll be on my best behavior, _promise._ ”

That pulled yet another beautiful laugh from the Queen, it was such a soft and welcomed sound. Alleria found herself just staring after Alexstrasza even as she worked to spread a warm salve across the gashes on her knuckles.

The ranger hissed painfully as it made contact with her skin, nearly jerking her hand away. But the firm grasp of the Life-Binder’s hand held her in place so she could continue patching up the wounds.

“I _said_ be careful, Lady Alleria.” Her voice was always so kind, but still stern enough that Alleria knew she was not playing games.

“That hurt! You could have warned me at the very least.” She snarked, frowning at the Dragon Queen.

Alexstrasza sighed and shook her head. Carefully, she slowly began to rebandage the hand. “I assumed you knew that these injuries were likely to _still be sore._ But I am sorry.”

She reached for the bedside table, to the bottle of healing potion that sat there. Alleria watched closely as she uncorked the vial and emptied it’s contents into a small metal goblet. Golden eyes moved from the task at hand to look upon the ranger.

“This should help soothe any aches, and take the pains away for a time. Here, drink.”

The Queen lifted up the goblet to her, but Alleria took one look at her bandaged hands and then back at her. “I...may require some assistance, to avoid making a mess.”

For a second, Alexstrasza said nothing. Until finally a small smile crept up onto her lips and she shuffled forward on the bed, close enough that Alleria could feel the warmth that radiated off of her in waves.

The ranger put a hand over top one of the Queen’s, together they tilted the goblet up and allowed her to drink of the healing potion. As soon as it touched her tongue, she felt warmth spreading through her bones and easing away the weight from her limbs.

“Easy now, that’s it. It should take a few moments for the potion to kick in but it is highly effective.” She purred, lowering the goblet from the ranger’s lips to sit it aside on the table once again.

Alleria allowed herself to lean back into the headboard, relaxing into the pillows that Alexstrasza tucked behind her back. She wanted to speak, to thank her for the unending kindness and most of all - apologize for her behavior.

But she found her moment to speak robbed from her as Lord Afrasastrasz brushed past the silk curtains. The Queen’s attention immediately turned to the man, a soft smile curled up on her lips.

“Afrasastrasz! It is good to see you, how can I help you?”

“You wished to be informed when your company arrived, they are here and await you at the peak of the temple.” He bowed his head, gesturing to the entryway.

She lit up at his response and rose from where she had sat on the bed next to the ranger. “Oh! Excellent, Alleria, pardon me for just a moment. I have some guests I must attend to and then I shall return.”

Before Alleria could get in another word, both Alexstrasza and Afrasastrasz had departed from the room. It left her alone with the sound of howling wind and the noises from the dragons of Wyrmrest.

She found herself feeling more and more restless as time passed, enough that she could not stand to sit in bed a moment more. Carefully, she freed herself from the confines of the sheets and rose to stand on unsteady feet.

“Easy, easy...one step at a time.”

With slow steps, Alleria managed to make her way across the room to the table that she had sat at with Alexstrasza during their first meeting. Her knees shook, but she held herself steady up against the strong oak.

 _“So frail, so weak...let us aid you.”_ The whispers of the Void returned but the ranger shook them away just as quickly as they had seeped into her mind.

She bared her teeth. “No, I don’t think so. Not again.”

The peace of Wyrmrest would prove stronger than any darkness that Alleria had crawling beneath her skin. Focused, she sought out and lingered on the gentle flapping of wings. How the dragons roared and spoke to each other, this was a home, a family.

One breath, her nails bit into the wood. Two, her muscles tensed to the point of pain. Three, she exhaled as a half-growl and let herself lean fully against the table. Even just the whispers were enough to drive her body into a state of tension and fear.

But they would not take her today. Darkness had no right to taint a place of peace and happiness. Alleria silently vowed in that moment that she would never allow the Void to nearly taint and destroy another home, not again.

There was a noise from somewhere behind her, the ranger was quick to gather herself. Any trace of struggle with the Void was wiped from her expression before she turned around.

“What are you doing out of bed? I _did_ tell you that rest was important for you to regain your strength.” Alexstrasza spoke, brushing the curtain aside to step further in.

“Oh, my apologies. Sitting in bed was driving me a little crazy and restless, I needed to get up and stretch my legs.”

The Queen seemed to watch her and for a moment, Alleria was worried that she was able to see the pain behind her eyes. But if she did, she had no visible reaction to it.

“I see, well, I brought you a little gift. I hope that it might be enough to cheer you up.” Alexstrasza continued, lifting her hand to hold open the silk curtains.

Suddenly there was the sound of racing footsteps and two young half-elves raced past her. Alleria could recognize those dazzling smiles and fiery red hair anywhere, they belonged to her nephews, Giramar and Galadin.

“Aunt Alleria!!” They cried in unison, running across the room to her.

She wasted no time in moving to meet them halfway, her arms wrapped around each other of their waists and hoisted them up into a tight hug. Laughter came from three of them and Alleria found her heart swelling with joy, not even the pain in her hands mattered.

“Boys, it is so good to see you again! I have missed you both so much!” She exclaimed, pressing kisses to their cheeks.

Alexstrasza watched on from the doorway, watching Alleria hold her nephews without a problem. She was so strong and powerful, especially now. “Please, be careful, Alleria! You are still healing.”

“Nonsense! They might have grown, but I am still more than capable of holding them up like this.”

“I would say it’s the Windrunner blood in them, they grow almost as quickly as we did.” Another voice spoke up from the doorway.

The ranger spun back around with the boys still in her hold to find Vereesa standing alongside Alexstrasza. It had not been so long since she had seen her younger sister, but in this very moment she was a sight for sore eyes.

“Little Moon!”

Alleria carefully sat her nephews down and opened her arms as her sister stepped in to embrace her. They hugged each other tightly, smiling and laughing as the boys leaned back in to hug both.

“You look well sister, but - what happened to your hands?” Vereesa finally managed to ask as they all pulled away from the embrace.

The ranger paused for a moment and stared down at her bandaged knuckles, she was lost on how to really explain the situation. But Alexstrasza had her covered, interjecting. “She had an unfortunate mishap with a tree, last night.”

Vereesa raised an eyebrow and looked between the Queen and her sister. “I always knew you to be prone to fights, Alleria...but trees? Really?”

“What can I say? It looked at me funny.” Alleria joked, leading them over to the small table to sit.

Clearly she wished to avoid the idea of actually explaining to her sister what had happened, especially not with the boys around.

“Funny, that was not what Alexstrasza spoke of.”

So, the topic was going to get brought up regardless. Alleria looked to her nephews who were looking back at her, still hugged so close to her. She did not want to subject them to such thoughts, especially not of the Void and not at their age. They would learn that the world is a dark, cruel place far too soon. But she only wished to spare them from that fate for a few more months at least, with war approaching it would not be long.

“Vereesa-.”

“If you two wish for a moment to talk alone, I can watch over these two for you, Lady Vereesa.” Alexstrasza offered up suddenly, cutting her off. She smiled as the two young boys lit up at her words.

Both spoke at once, leaving a whole flurry of excited dialogue to sort through. “Oh, please mom! Please!! We’ll behave, swear it- Please, please!”

Vereesa let out a small laugh and waved towards Alexstrasza. “As long as her majesty does not mind, and you two swear to be on your best behavior, alright?”

Galadin and Giramar cheered, following the Queen from the room. They had not even left before they began bombarding her with question after question. Vereesa let out a sigh, turning back to her sister once they disappeared from view.

“Those two are a handful sometimes. I hope they do not give Lady Alexstrasza too much trouble. Though, she has had to deal with you so maybe she has become particularly adept at dealing with Windrunners.”

Alleria elbowed her sister playfully. “Hey now! I’m still the eldest, it is I who is supposed to be teasing _you!”_

Grinning, Vereesa leaned forward with her elbows on the table. “Funny, that is exactly what Giramar says to us when Galadin gets to teasing him. Jaina always tell him that age isn't an excuse, but she was nearly the youngest herself so."

“Ah yes...How _is_ your wife, little moon?” Alleria shot back, her grin just as wide.

Vereesa just rolled her eyes. “Jaina is doing just _fine._ She asked about you though, told me that she was the one that suggested you come to this place. Something about the dragons being able to help you.”

There was something about her tone that had the ranger frowning. Certainly a bit of joking, but it was almost as if she did not believe in the dragons of Wyrmrest, nor did she approve of her wife's advice to come and seek them out for guidance. Not that Alleria could necessarily blame her, but still her curiosity got the better of her.

“And...you do not agree?”

Her sister frowned. “Well, when I am told this place is supposed to help you, only to then receive a letter stating that you have wounded yourself - you must forgive me if I am a bit skeptical.”

Alleria looked away, staring down into her lap at her bandaged hands. Vereesa reached over and put a hand on her leg, squeezing softly. “Alleria, it’s okay. You can talk to me, I hope you know that.”

“It was the Void, as it always is. It...it nearly took me yesterday, had Lady Alexstrasza not intervened - you and I might not have seen each other again.”

She placed a hand atop of her sister’s, shaking her head. The memory of kneeling in the snow, cold biting at every inch as the Void encircled her. It brought unpleasant shivers to her body.

“I am sorry, Alleria. But I am glad you were not alone.”

The ranger nodded, squeezing her hand. “I seem to already owe Alexstrasza a great deal in the short amount of time I have been here, I see why Jaina sent me here. For I doubt I would be able to fight such darkness alone.”

Vereesa made a motion with her hand, towards the door that Alexstrasza had exited from. “How is Lady Alexstrasza? I have not had the pleasure of making her acquaintance well enough before today.”

Alleria was helpless to stop the smile that curled up onto her lips. There were not many words in existence that could describe the Life-Binder, at least not well. She was beyond words more often than not, the way she treated every living thing with so much love and care.

“She is...amazing, Vereesa. Just being near her is so warm and healing, she treats everyone with such a kindness that I have not ever seen before. The amount of compassion that she has shown me, a complete stranger. I have never known such-”

She paused, realizing how overwhelmed and enthralled she sounded about the Queen. Vereesa was just giving her that knowing smile.

“I am glad you have found someone who treats you so kindly and who is so willing to help you, unlike some we know.”

Alleria sighed. “Please, do not mention him. I came here to get away from that mess all together.”

“I know, but after what he did? Alleria, you cannot seriously be considering still giving that _bastard_ another chance!”

Releasing her hand, the ranger rose from her chair and snapped back. “I am _not._ But for all his error, for all the things he allowed to happen to me. Turalyon is still the father of my child.”

“Your son would never forgive him for allowing what happened to you, so why are you?”

For once, Alleria had no words. Not because she did not have an answer, as there were many that would explain the actions of the High Exarch. But rather, in this very moment she no longer felt the need to protect or justify his actions.

Turalyon had made a terrible mistake, one that would cost him his family. It was neither her obligation or her responsibility to protect him any longer. That much Vereesa had right.

“I suppose...it is why I came here as well, to find the courage and strength to free myself of a man who now only reviles me. Just maybe, I may find some modicum of peace in these halls and amongst the denizens of Wyrmrest.”

Vereesa opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the boys came rushing back into the room, bright smiles on their faces and excitement in their eyes. Alleria turned to the doorway to see Alexstrasza, but she had her back turned and spoke in hushed whispers to another young elf at the entry.

“Lady Alexstrasza is so kind, mother! She allowed us to see so much of Wyrmrest and we even got to see a great dragon up close!!”

She knelt to Galadin and Giramar’s level, smiling right back at them. The joy on their expressions was never something she tired of seeing. “Oh, that is wonderful! I hope you two were on your best behavior?”

They nodded and Alexstrasza stepped into the room, her eyes finding Alleria’s to spare a quick glance before she spoke. “They were delight to entertain, Vereesa. So full of wonder and curiosity, you two shall always be welcome here in Wyrmrest.”

The Queen watched the family for a moment before withdrawing a letter, extending it out to Vereesa. “A missive from your wife came while I was with the boys, the messenger who delivered it says that something is about to happen and you are required to return.”

Alleria watched her sister open the letter, attempting to read it over her shoulder but was denied. Whatever it was, Vereesa’s expression drew blank.

“Jaina is calling us back to Stormwind, says that Dalaran is no longer safe..."

The ranger took one look at the pensive expression on her sister's face and frowned. "Did she say what was happening?”

Vereesa rubbed at her jaw, shaking her head. “Not much else, except that Anduin has accepted the offer of peace from our sister. That something far worse is coming on the horizon.”

Alexstrasza herself looked on, silently for a moment, this news - while entirely too vague, was dire indeed. Something that they would all have to prepare for in the days to come.

“Alleria, I do hate to leave so suddenly. But I promise I will write to you, then as soon as you are able...we shall see you in Stormwind, yes?” Vereesa asked. Her voice wavered towards the end.

_“No, you will not.”_

That was what she had wanted to say. Because in all honesty, it was perhaps the most honest thing to say. Alleria was not certain of her future and where it was to take her, but it felt as though Stormwind would be the last place she would choose to go willingly.

“It will depend on my recovery, but I shall tell you as soon as I am able, little moon.” Alleria replied as she pulled her younger sister into a hug with her nephews.

“Giramar, Galadin. You two behave for your mothers, do not give them a hard time. They only wish to see you both safe and happy, understood?” The ranger added, leaning down to press a kiss to their heads.

“Yes, Auntie Alleria! We will be.”

Behind them, Alexstrasza called forth magic to her hands. Creating a clear cut portal back to Stormwind, even from where she stood, Alleria could smell the salt water as clear as day. It was almost tempting to go through with them, but she had something to finish here and she would not go until she saw it through.

Vereesa took the hands of her sons and turned towards the portal that Alexstrasza had called forth. She smiled softly at the Queen, looking back towards Alleria.

“I apologize for the sudden departure, Lady Alexstrasza. But this is a matter that must be attended to. Promise me, you will take care of my sister.”

The Queen waved her off. “Fret not, Vereesa. I understand these dire circumstances and you have nothing to fear, there is nowhere safer on Azeroth for her to be.”

Alleria felt heat rise to her face at that, catching sight of her sister’s grin before she disappeared through the portal with Giramar and Galadin. A split second later, the portal closed and Alexstrasza turned to face her.

For a moment, she swore she saw a hint of sadness in the golden eyes of the Life-Binder before it vanished just as quickly as it had come. Something was bothering the great Aspect, try as she might to hide it from Alleria.

“Did something else happen, Alexstrasza?”

She said nothing more then, at least not right away. Alleria allowed herself to be guided to the bed first and made reacquainted with the soft sheets and warm furs. Then, and only then did the Queen finally speak.

“Death Knights have been seen around the temple, the guards said they lingered near the Ruby Dragonshrine and close to the sanctum itself. I fear something terrible is to come of it.”

She could sense the distress it was causing her. The flickers of emotion behind her eyes, the way she would sigh more and more. Sadness, or any other negative emotion of the sort did not suit Alexstrasza - she deserved far better than such terrible things.

“Is there anything I can do? Perhaps I can reach out to my people, see if a few might be spared to come stand guard over the sanctum for you.”

Alexstrasza shook her head, smiling at the ranger. “I will not ask such a thing, Alleria. For now it seems they are docile and mean my children no harm, but their lingering is cause for concern.”

“Together then. If they make a move, or anything of the sort, I will stand with you Alexstrasza.”

A soft chuckle fell from the Queen’s lips. “Not in this condition, you will not be. I implore you to please rest more. When you are back on your feet, I have something I would like to show you.”

“You have yourself a deal, Life-Binder. I look forward to it.” Alleria replied.

She settled down into the bed, shutting her eyes and forcing herself to relax. The Void had drained plenty of her life force in its attempt to claim her soul, rest would be the only thing that could help her now. Yet just when she thought Alexstrasza meant to leave, she felt warm skin against her face and nearly shuddered as a kiss was pressed to the crown of her skull. Leaving a lingering comfort that seeped deep into her muscles and helped exhaustion take hold.

Alleria fell back asleep to the sight of the Life-Binder standing over her, golden eyes were the last lights she was witness to and they would be her shield. No Void would haunt her, no old gods would torment her.

Peace was hers for now. But darkness was coming, and the world would have need of the strength of Alleria Windrunner once more in order to see them through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alleria thats gay


	5. be the light which carries me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ruby Sanctum was the most sacred place of the Dragonflights, to be welcomed in was an honor. Yet in the peace and the serenity of the grove, Alleria finds what she has been so long without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS Chapter was a bit delayed while I sorted out plot details but HERE IT IS, at long last. Please enjoy <3

_“Aim, breathe…Release!”_

The arrow flew and stuck into the trunk of the fallen tree with a thud but, far off center and way off focus. She had been running through the same motions for hours now with no improvement, her injured hand still quaked.

A fool’s errand it would seem, especially with an injury this fresh to her body. She growled as she lowered the bow, staring at the arrow. What use was a ranger who couldn’t shoot straight?

Alleria growled as she lowered her bow and stared at the arrow. With an injury this fresh, she realized how foolish it was to even attempt this.

“A thousand curses upon this blasted hand.” She sneered, slowly shaking the throbbing ache from her wounded fingers.

It had been nearly a week since her incident with the tree. Her hand may have shattered but all her magic and the potions should have mended the broken bones by now. But here she was, with a hand that could barely maintain its grip on anything without trembling.

Yet she was restless. Had she been forced to sit idle in that room a moment more for the sake of healing, she very well might have gone mad. For all of her strength and courage, Alleria hated few things more than the feeling of being confined.

Another thing she could curse Turalyon and his precious Naaru for. How they claimed to stand for the Light, yet the atrocities they had allowed to pass upon her. There was no Light in their cruelty.

Notching another arrow, Alleria breathed through the pain. Harnessing the building anger to give her strength. “Come on, push through it.”

She stared upon her shaking hand, trying so desperately to get it to settle. One more time, just one more time and she could make the shot. This was to prove to herself that she still had strength to offer regardless of injury.

But, oh how she could just imagine the look of disapproval on the Life-Binder’s face if she could see her now. Alexstrasza had told her to rest, and admittedly, she was correct - Alleria should have been allowing her hand the proper time to heal and grow strong once again. To go against her wishes felt like a gross misconduct.

Especially for all the kindness that she had offered, this training felt like a gross show of disregard for the Queen’s words. Even for one as tense and as mistrusting as Alleria, Alexstrasza had found her way past the ranger’s walls and made her feel at peace.

On top of that, Alexstrasza had provided her with a home, even opened up her entire family all for the sake of helping her. She supposed that when she eventually made her return to Stormwind a fully recovered woman, she would have something to thank Jaina Proudmoore a great deal for.

Focusing back on the arrow and not on her thoughts of the Dragon Queen, Alleria narrowed her eyes at the marred tree trunk. She would hit it this time, she was determined to.

_3…2...1!_

The arrow shot forth from her bow and in that instant, there was a flash of red that whipped through her line of sight. A burst of wind followed and Alleria jumped, startled by the sudden movement.

“I believe this belongs to you, does it not?”

She spun around to see Alexstrasza standing there, leaned up against one of the toppled pillars near to where she had chosen to train. Her eyes fell to the Queen’s hand and went wide. She held the very same arrow that she had just fired from her bow, right between her fingers.

“You just...h-how?”

“I have my ways, Lady Windrunner. It would seem that you do as well.”

Alleria sheathed her bow. “I can explain, your majesty.”

“No need, my children were kind to let me know you had departed the temple grounds. But your hand will never heal correctly if you continue to strain it so.”

“I do apologize, Alexstrasza. Truly I do.” The ranger tried, bowing her head towards the Queen.

She shook her head, letting out a small chuckle. “Please, you need not apologize. I will not scold you as if you are some child, Alleria. Just, I only urge you to take better care of yourself.”

While she spoke, the Life-Binder weaved her hand around the arrow effortlessly. Her magic encompassed the metal tip and coiled down it’s length, making it glow with a greenish-gold hue.

Her magic sparked and suddenly the arrow turned into a beautiful red flower in an instant. A smile crossed Alexstrasza’s expression at the look of wonder that appeared on the elf’s face.

“My powers, though diminished from what they once were. Can still do a great deal of things.”

She approached, stopping when she was standing directly in front of the ranger. Her other hand came up, brushing along the underside of Alleria’s chin to tilt her head up.

Alleria shuddered at the contact, forcing herself not to lean further into the Queen’s touch. It felt like fire on her skin, her nerves alight with sensations that she had not felt in a great many years. At least not so gently.

“But like I said...I believe this belongs to you.” Alexstrasza spoke in the softest voice, her thumb brushing against the ranger’s jaw.

The Life-Binder reached up, tucking the flower behind her ear along with several strands of Alleria’s sunlight colored hair. Her palm lingered on her cheek, for far longer than what was deemed appropriate. Those fingertips idly traced along the tattoo over her eye and Alleria nearly whimpered aloud.

_Break her. Corrupt her. Make her bend the knee to you and you alone._

As the voices echoed out within her mind, a dull ache rose to the surface with them. They had been silent for days and for one naive moment, she thought she might have rid herself of them for good. But now they had returned to her, and with them came the excruciating pain.

Alexstrasza seemed to sense her distress however, pressing the most gentle of kisses to her forehead. Still cradling Alleria’s face ever so delicately in her hands.

_Weak, weak, WEAK! None will love the darkness, this Queen does not care about you. She wants you out of her temple. Tear out her heart!_

The ranger tensed again but the Dragon Queen was by her side, offering gentle touch to comfort her. How easy it was to fall for their lies, but with Alexstrasza there - even their lies about her just couldn’t be true.

_She will abandon you. She will betray you just as Turalyon did, darkness closes in and she will not be your salvation!!_

“Do not listen to their deceptions, stay with me now, Alleria.”

Alexstrasza’s voice was firm, piercing the whispers of the Void and casting them away. No darkness could persist in her heart or her mind in this place. Not while she was under the protection of the Dragon Queen.

“You are worthy of this life, you are pure of heart and a true hero. Do not let the voices win, they spout their lies and false promises. They will bring you only ruin.” Alexstrasza warned, leaning back from the ranger.

She smiled then. “So long as I draw breath, I am still the guardian of this world and I will protect all life with my own if that is what it takes. That includes _you._ ”

They lingered in the cold, watching each other silently. Alleria realized then that they were close, entirely too close. She swallowed nervously, felt her pulse pounding harder and harder in her chest. Entirely too aware of the fact that the Life-Binder must have felt it as well, the way her smile slowly curled up onto her lips was too pointed towards that fact.

Yet still Alexstrasza stayed, both hands now gently cradling her jaw. Alleria swore she must have imagined feeling the Queen move even closer or seeing her slowly lick her lips. No, she was _definitely_ imagining such things.

Her voice pulled the ranger’s mind back into focus. “It seems most appropriate now but, I do have a surprise for you. To take your mind off of things. Though, I must ask, what do you know of the Ruby Sanctum?”

Alleria frowned, shaking her head. “Very little, I’m afraid. I have heard it only by name, nothing more.”

“The sanctum is a hidden grove, the only entrance is tucked away beneath Wyrmrest itself. It is a most sacred place to my children and I. But I would like to take you there. You have earned my trust, and I can think of few more worthy than you to step foot inside. It is a place of love, of hope and of family.”

The Queen lowered her hand then and stepped back, “The choice, of course, is yours but, just maybe it will allow you the chance to relax and be at peace. Perhaps you may even meet the youngest of my clutch.”

Alleria’s fingers gently came up to toy with the petals of the flower still tucked behind her own ear. She felt a blush rise to dust her cheeks in warmth and she could just imagine the soft pink hue. Even more so when the Dragon Queen pressed a reverent kiss to the palm of her hand.

“I am not certain I am worthy of such an opportunity, Alexstrasza…”

She shook her head, taking the elf’s hands in her own. “Nonsense. You very much are, I will take you. Should you ask it of me, Lady Alleria.”

Alleria might have known next to nothing about the Sanctum but with how reverently Alexstrasza spoke of it told the ranger all she needed to know. That it truly was a sacred place, not just that but it was home.

“Well, I cannot refuse the offer of a Queen.”

The Life-Binder stared at her for a moment, “I do not offer as a Queen, I offer this as...a friend.”

_Friend. Pathetic, you should gut her for even suggesting such a thing._

Alleria smiled despite the whispers. They would bring her only ruin, just as she had been told and so she ignored their voices. She, despite every fiber of her fighting against it, trusted Alexstrasza more than ever.

“Then I cannot refuse the offer for certain now.”

“Perfect, then give me a moment and I shall summon us a portal through to the sanctum.”

Green magic was called forth to Alexstrasza’s hands, growing brighter and brighter as she focused her spell in the air before her. Until finally a small gateway appeared and through it, Alleria could smell the fresh flowers and see the flickering images of a beautiful grove through the magic.

“After you, Lady Alleria.” A gentle hand on her hip guided her forward.

Hesitantly, the ranger stepped through the portal. As soon as she found herself standing among the soft grass and being encompassed by the crisp, sweet smelling breeze, she felt the tension bleed away from her bones.

Alleria Windrunner stood at the very heart of the Ruby Sanctum, a mortal granted the right by Alexstrasza herself. In this very moment, she felt nothing but the sensations that the Dragon Queen had said she would find here.

But in a moment, she felt it drained away.

A hand came up to rest upon her shoulder and immediately her body went rigid, drawn back taut like a wild cat about to pounce. That touch on her skin felt too much like the hands of the foul Legion Inquisitor, burning her flesh as it dragged her off to her cell. The grip too akin to that of the Light Forged paladins that restrained and dragged her off at Turalyon’s command.

“Isn’t it stunning, Alleria?” Alexstrasza’s voice against her ears was like a light in the darkness, quelling the wave of growing panic in an instant. Those lingering thoughts could not persist under the warmth and peace she radiated.

She looked back over her shoulder to find the Dragon Queen staring at her. It was just the Life-Binder standing there, not the horrors of the Legions or the betrayal on Argus. Golden eyes regarded her with such compassion and care, touching her soul with a power that stole away the darkness and left only life.

“Truly beautiful, your majesty. I am honored to have been permitted entrance.” Alleria finally managed, placing one of her hands over Alexstrasza’s.

“Oh, please. I told you not to fret over formalities, Alleria.”

The ranger opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of excited growls and chattering. It seemed to draw the full focus of the Queen, but the smile that spread across her lips was warm. There was an excitement that made itself apparent in Alexstrasza’s stance.

“What is that noise?”

The giddy energy made its way into Alexstrasza’s voice. “That would be my children! Come Alleria, you must meet them. I have told them a great many tales about you.”

She extended her hand out to Alleria but made no move to grab at her hand, seeming to respect an unspoken barrier.

“I...would love to meet them.” The ranger slid her hand into Alexstrasza’s.

Gently, the Life-Binder guided her further and further into the sanctum. They strolled side by side through the thicket of trees, brushing through the grass and flowers to a far more secluded and sheltered section of the grove.

They stopped on the edge, right before they were set to emerge out into the clearing. The sounds from earlier were much clearer now, Alexstrasza’s children were just beyond their current position.

The Queen spoke, releasing the ranger’s hand from her hold. “Now, before I bring you further in. I only ask that you remain here a moment to speak with the young ones so that I might introduce you formally.”

Alleria bowed her head, trying not to miss the warmth of that hand holding onto her own. “Of course, as you say.”

Together they stepped out from behind the tree and out from the shelter of the forest into the clearing. Alleria’s eyes fell upon the sweetest sight, her swelled with adoration almost immediately and she was helpless to stop it.

Clustered together before them was about a dozen or more tiny red dragon whelplings, some lazing in the grass. Others chased each other around the trees, looping around in circles in air.

Alexstrasza walked forward to them and they all turned to face her. The Queen smiled, kneeling down into the grass as they swarmed her. How she tried to hug and embrace them all as best as she could in her mortal form.

The whelplings, while not so young anymore, were not quite at the age yet where the common tongue was in their vocabulary. Not even Alleria’s mother tongue of Thalassian was yet known to them. No, instead they spoke in draconic tongues to Alexstrasza. It was a language that she was clearly not versed in, but it was a warming sight.

She stood watch over them from the edge of the grove where the Dragon Queen had left her. To see this sight, this felt like the true honor. This was Alexstrasza’s family, her _children_ and she trusted Alleria to be with them.

_Mere children, offspring are perfect for corruption. Soldiers in your army of darkness. Corrupt them, make them slaughter in OUR NAME!_

The void lords made themselves known to her once again, spitting out their despicable lies and attempting to sully the happiness she felt in this very moment. She curled her hand into a tight fist, teeth clenched.

“You have no place here, you despicable fiends. This sanctum is not yours, it will _never_ be yours. Begone from this place, get _out of my head.”_

_Hmph. You can have your wish, for now little ranger. But even she will not be able to stand against what is to come._

Alleria, choosing to ignore those ominous words, looked back out over the clearing to find Alexstrasza watching her. It was as if Alexstrasza could sense the turmoil inside her mind. She knew and a look of sympathy crossed her expression.

However, she still chose to wave the elf over to where they all sat clustered on the grass, speaking in perfect common tongue. “Come, Alleria! They are not frightened, they know you are here now.”

The ranger approached slowly and sat cross legged onto the ground next to Alexstrasza and her young. “They are absolutely precious, Alexstrasza. You are very lucky indeed.”

A flash of sorrow crossed the Queen’s expression but for a moment. “They are the last of my clutch, this world has taken much - but it has failed time and again to extinguish the flame of the Red Dragonflight.”

Alleria blushed when Alexstrasza brought her hand up to brush along her cheek. She felt as fingers toyed gently with the flower still tucked safely behind her ear. “A feeling that I am almost certain you understand…”

 _“You’re so brave.”_ The ranger had not realized she spoke those words aloud until the Life-Binder smiled, golden eyes seemed to glow with a new kind of life. She found herself unable to tear herself away from their light.

“Someone wishes for your attention.” Alexstrasza breathed out. For a moment, Alleria thought she spoke of herself.

It took the ranger a moment to clue in to what the Queen was saying. Her arcane eyes lowered to find one of the whelps had promptly sat themselves in her lap, looking up at her with the brightest eyes.

Alleria reached down to touch them, but suddenly stopped. She stared at her hand before looking to Alexstrasza with wide eyes. “What if it hurts the little one? I don’t know...”

Alexstrasza shook her head, smiling reassuringly. “It will not harm them, you worry for nothing.”

“But what _if_ it does?”

 _“It won’t._ I trust you, Alleria, so do they. Now you must learn to trust yourself, trust in me.”

The Dragon Queen brought one of her hands up to cover Alleria’s own, once more vanquishing the panic that had bubbled up in the ranger’s chest. It took every fiber of her being not to fight against it as her hand was guided towards the whelp.

“You won’t hurt the little one, Alleria. I am right here, I will not let anything happen. I will not abandon you.”

Suddenly her fingers grazed the top of the little dragon’s head, brushing against the smooth scales. A shuddering sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt the whelp nuzzling further up into her touch.

The void had not harmed the child. Her touch had not harmed them.

Alleria was overcome with happiness in that moment, soft laughter rolled up off of her tongue and she carefully welcomed more of the whelplings into her embrace. Alexstrasza could only laugh with her.

“I didn’t hurt them...I didn’t.” She stammered, almost in disbelief.

“No, you did not. Just as I told you. There is not a scratch on them, you see? You only had to trust in yourself, and of course me.”

The Queen coiled an arm protectively around her shoulders, letting the ranger lean her full weight against her form. Her words soothed Alleria, and her embrace was something else all together. So warm and familiar. Even the whelps that nuzzled further into Alleria made her heart ache in adoration.

It was an overwhelming feeling. They treated her as if she was already a part of their family, despite having no personal connection with her. She was simply an outsider who had been invited in.

_Kill-_

“You are worthy of this, Alleria Windrunner. More than anyone I know, you may have only been with us a short time - but you are a part of this family.” Alexstrasza’s voice overpowered the void before it could even spit out even more lies.

Peace, hope, _Family._

All things that she had been lacking for longer than she could remember. War had taken so much and left her with so very little. But in this place, she knew nothing but love. Alleria felt as though she could lay herself down in the grass and lose hours of her life, so surrounded by life so greatly nurtured.

The crimson leaves that fell from the tall, twisting trees around them reminded her of the forests of Quel’thalas. Oh, the pleasant memories she had of trapezing through the brush with her sisters and brother in tow. A better time, a happier time, one where the world was far kinder to them all.

She shut her eyes and for the first time in what felt like forever, Alleria Windrunner found herself smiling - _a genuine smile._

“You see now? You already have gained their favor, you are a hero to these little ones.”

Alleria watched as the whelps moved from their embrace, returning to their games of chasing each other around the clearing and paying them no further mind. Her breath hitched as she felt Alexstrasza tug her closer, gently of course.

“You must have been telling them the right stories then.” She quipped back.

The Queen hummed. “Of all the stories I have woven for them, for every battle and every legendary hero that I have told them of - _you_ remained their favorite.”

“No way, there are many great heroes.”

“Indeed, and you are one of them. Without question.”

They sat in silence, leaning up against each other. If she kept smiling this much, Alleria was certain that her face would begin to ache. But any price would have been worth paying for this joy, she had never known a happiness quite like this before.

“I never thanked you.” Alleria blurted as she came to the sudden realization.

Alexstrasza peered at her curiously. “Thanked me for what?”

The ranger sat up from where she had rest her head on the Queen’s shoulder. “For basically everything. You took me in, a complete stranger, and vowed to show me compassion and kindness. You listened as I struggled with my turmoils, you showed me the path I had to take to recover.”

“I still have a long way to go, a lot of pain left to shed. But you… you have given me the hope for a brighter future. You did it without thought of what you might get in return. Becoming close to you was simply a gift along the way. I have-”

She took Alexstrasza’s hand and took a moment to draw in a sharp breath. “I have never met anyone quite like you before.”

Silence. No words from the Life-Binder, no laughter or some gentle words. Only the soft sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees above their heads reached her ears. Alleria could look anywhere except for at Alexstrasza herself, only then realizing that she might have sounded far too overwhelmed.

“I’m-”

_“Alleria.”_

The way her name was whispered, there was such an ache to it. Such a desire. It caressed her just as gently as the breeze that curled by them, sending a shiver down her spine. A hand brushed against the underside of her chin, fingertips lingering against her skin.

Alleria breathed out harshly as she felt her head tilted upwards. Gold met blue, and oh, how they burned with such raw emotion.

“Forgive me, I…”

The closeness, the lingering touch on her chin. Alleria could scarcely think, let alone breathe when she was this near to the Life-Binder. She found herself overcome, heart pounding harder and harder with her own chest.

 _“Please.”_ She found herself whispering.

Alexstrasza regarded her with such love and care that she had never felt before. Untold promises burned bright in her eyes, _I will not leave you_ . _I will never forsake you._

The gentle brush of their lips sealed those promises. When the Queen claimed the softest kiss from the ranger, a broken whimper fell from Alleria’s lips. It was enough that Alexstrasza immediately pulled back, worried.

“Are you alright? I...overstepped didn’t I?” She murmured, brushing her thumb against Alleria’s lips.

Alleria could only shake her head, her words failed her in this very moment. But if she could speak, she would have told Alexstrasza just how far from overstepping it was. How badly she had missed such contact, how much she didn’t want her to _stop._

Instead, her actions would have to do. She reached a hand up to thread through locks of fiery red hair, sighing dreamily as she pulled the Queen’s lips back to her own. Alexstrasza handled the ranger with such care. Her hands held and stroked but never grabbed, never once forced.

Whatever Alleria gave, the Life-Binder took willingly. So careful with the woman she held in her embrace.

Their lips parted just long enough for Alexstrasza to rasp out. “Yours lips...are the sweetest I have ever kissed.”

When their lips met again, Alleria thought she might die. Her heart ached, her body shook and shuddered in the Queen’s embrace. She was so addicted to the way their lips moved together, it had been far too long since such a touch had graced her skin. So long since she had been kissed like this.

She never wanted it to end.

“Lady Alexstrasza, I...apologize for the intrusion, I know you asked not to be interrupted while you are in the sanctum.”

 _“Gods, above you have got to be fucking kidding me.”_ Alleria sneered in her head, burying her face in Alexstrasza’s neck as Afrasastrasz strolled up to the pair of them. Of course something like this would happen to her, especially at this exact moment.

Alexstrasza seemed not to care that he had just witnessed their intimate moment, or that he had interrupted it. “Lord Afrasastrasz, that is quite alright. What is the urgent matter?”

“A letter of summons came for Lady Windrunner.”

Alleria finally looked up, lowering her hands away from the Queen’s body all together. Narrowing her eyes at the letter that the commander held in his hands. “Summons? From who?”

Afrasastrasz handed the scrolled up parchment over to the ranger. “King Anduin Wrynn, my lady.”

_Oh no._

She stood and snatched it from his hands a little faster than she had meant to. Hastily breaking the wax seal and unraveling the paper. Her eyes seemed to frantically scan the words that had been penned for her, tension returned to her shoulders.

Alexstrasza rose then too, moving to stand at Alleria’s side. “What is it?”

“There is to be a meeting between the leaders of the Alliance. Anduin has accepted Sylvanas’ offer of peace, they are preparing for a final council in Pandaria within the coming weeks. He wants to go over whatever intel she has gave us…”

She lowered the scroll and looked up to Alexstrasza. “He does not mention the role I am to play, but my presence has been all but ordered.”

“You...are leaving then?” Her hand reaching up to brush strands of the ranger’s hair from her face.

Alleria’s heart nearly broke at the disappointment that managed to creep into Alexstrasza’s voice. She had so much to say to the Life-Binder, she wanted nothing more than to stay in this place with her forever. _She wanted to kiss her again._

But Alleria Windrunner was honorbound above all else, if her King requested her presence then she knew she would go. Even when every fiber of her being screamed at her to stay.

The ranger looked to the whelplings that still chased each other around, how happy and carefree they were. Paying no heed to the three of them. Her gaze turned up to the Queen, and she bowed her head in sorrow.

“I am afraid so, your majesty. I cannot deny the Alliance, I am sworn to serve when they call upon me.” She reverted to her old formal habits, especially when in the presence of one of Alexstrasza’s commanders.

She tucked the parchment into her belt and turned to Afrasastrasz. He offered her a small smile, motioning towards the path that she and Alexstrasza had taken. “If you would follow me then, Lady Windrunner. The Alliance messenger is waiting in the temple to escort you back to King Wrynn.”

He started off and Alleria turned to follow, but paused mid step to find Alexstrasza watching her closely. Despite all she wanted to say to the Queen, she bit back her words. Only one thing would quell both of their unrest.

“I will return as soon I finish my business with the King, I promise, Alexstrasza.” Reaching up to graze her fingers against the petals of the flower tucked behind her ear.

The Life-Binder smiled wide. “I pray that the titan’s guide your path, Lady Alleria. And may you return with more stories to tell.”

With not a word more, Alleria took off after Afrasastrasz. As she disappeared through the thicket of trees and out of sight, Alexstrasza murmured to herself. “Please, may you return safely to me. My ranger.”

 

 

* * *

 

Far beneath the plains of Dragonblight, in the places tucked far away from the hope and warmth that Wyrmrest Temple shone upon the war torn land. In the corners of shadow that lingered long after Arthas’ demise, that was where the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade laid in wait.

The long forgotten Nerubian crypt housed about two dozen of their forces. Their commander knelt before a small campfire that burned with a bright blue flame, illuminating the walls in a sickly azure glow.

He sat awaiting the voice of his king, as he always did. The time had come for them to begin their strike, but not without first delivering their information.

Suddenly the fire seemed to glow even brighter, raging before the knight. He lifted his head to the flames and that was when the voice came forth.

“What is your report, Death Lord?”

“My lord, the final preparations have been made. We have attempted a peaceful approach with the Aspect, but she refused to offer up any information on the location of her kin’s remains.”

The Lich King hummed. “Just as we expected. The fool, we shall find a way regardless.”

“Indeed, we plan to strike two places at once, enough to draw their forces away from the Sanctum. It would provide us with the opening we need to attack.”

“Yes, you must strike when the Life-Binder is at her most vulnerable and unprepared, however with her new toy around that should prove to be an easy task.”

The Death Lord looked to his knights and then back at him. “We will not fail you, my King. The dragons will not be prepared for our assault, they will fall!”

Laughter erupted from the Lich King, echoing so greatly that it caused the flames to flicker. Had the knight been alive it might have chilled them to their very souls, but they could only laugh along with him.

“Then go forth my chosen knights, lay your trap. Find your moment and strike. Kill without discretion. Slaughter her young if you so choose, paint the ground of their Sanctum red with blood and show them that we will not be denied.”

The fire returned to an empty pit of embers and left the Death Knights alone in the darkness. The others rose to their feet behind the Deathlord, eagerly awaiting the command that would follow.

“On our King’s command, we prepare to march on Wyrmrest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOYYYYY  
> :) I hope you all enjoyed it


	6. I will light a fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While war comes to far distant shores, back in Northrend, Alexstrasza works to find a balance within her heart and her mind. Which leads her to one inevitable truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first official update of 2019 WOOOOO, please enjoy <3

In the weeks since Alleria’s departure from the temple grounds, Alexstrasza had found that her kin had mellowed far more than usual. To simply just have the ranger around and wandering about Wyrmrest had seemed to breathe a whole new life into the dragons.

Yet with her gone to war, life returned to its usual dulled and quiet state.

Alleria’s curious mind and friendly manner had won over many of their hearts. Alexstrasza let out a wistful sigh, just thinking about her brought an aching warmth to the great Aspect’s heart. For she knew that the aura of the temple was not the only thing that Alleria Windrunner had changed.

The excited chatter of her children pulled Alexstrasza from her lingering thoughts about the ranger. “Mother! Mother! Come and see!”

Alexstrasza lowered her gaze from the sky to the bank of the small river where her whelps played amongst the reeds and shallow currents. Together they lept and chased circles around each other, all basking in the peace of their mother’s presence.

Her eyes shifted to that of the whelp that was looking back up at her. She leaned her head down, purring softly as she nudged them gently with her snout. “What is it, little one?

“The fish! They are so near to the surface.”

Alexstrasza watched with a smile as they leaped and splashed at the river several times. Little claws hoping to grab hold of one of the fish that swam through the water, just out of reach. They tried, ever determined - until they took a tumble over a smaller stone and fell over into the water.

The Queen knew that the stream itself was not too deep and posed no threat to her child, but still, she rose up from where she lay in the grass. Her talon reached out and plucked the whelpling from the water’s current.

“Come dry yourself off, my dear.” Alexstrasza laid herself back, unfurling one of her great wings to shelter her young as they gathered at her side. They were so eager to listen to her, to bask in her love and warmth.

But in her children’s moment of eagerness, there was a gentle lesson to be learned. She laid her head down in the grass alongside them and began to weave her lesson into a story.

“You must take care here, never disturb the balance of life so carelessly.”

“Why Mother?”

The Queen hummed and thought on the answer. It was important her children grew in a world that they knew was not one under their rule but rather it was one under their protection. She only wanted to see them uphold that belief with the most honor and dignity. Alexstrasza motioned with a claw towards the stream. It’s gentle current which still flowed on, entirely unbothered and uninterrupted by their presence.

“Well, this is as much nature’s home as it is our own. Life thrives in all parts of our sanctum, from the tiniest stream to the vast hills and plains. Life always finds a way. The creatures here provide us with an ever constant source of food, but we must never take without moderation.”

Alexstrasza laid her great head down in the grass alongside her children. Laughing with them as several of her whelps attempted to climb up onto her snout, playful chirps and growls escaping their tiny mouths. She had been so busy as of late and these moments with her offspring were always so precious.

Even as the young ones climbed and played all across her, she just smiled and continued. “Our duty is important. For us, as red dragons, it is our charge to safeguard every living being and to help it thrive to the fullest extent.”

_Safeguard. Thrive._

Both were words that, without intention, brought her mind wandering back to thoughts of the ranger with the sunlight in her hair and oceans in her eyes. Alleria was the living, breathing example of how fiercely Alexstrasza had sworn herself to her own Flight’s sacred duty. It was what the Queen had done for her.

Kissing her, however, had come to be the Life-Binder’s only regret.

In her one moment of weakness, Alexstrasza had perhaps made things far more confusing for poor Alleria, who struggled with the choice of whether or not there was a chance to mend things with a certain paladin. Yet she had felt it when their lips met and that whimper fled from the ranger’s lips, there was well... _something_ between them.

It was only natural that her thoughts turned back to their kiss. Even as a dragon, Alexstrasza swore she could still feel the sensation she had felt when Alleria whimpered into her mouth. Could feel just how perfectly her form melded into her very own.

Suddenly, the Dragon Queen found herself overcome with a sudden and fierce protective instinct.

“...and if anyone ever were to pose a threat to the living creatures we watch over, then it is our duty to shield all from harm. One day, that charge will fall to you, my darlings. But not for a great many years.”

Her whelps began to chatter amongst each other. Little chirps and growls of excitement as they slid off of her. Perhaps they were still a little too young to truly understand what their duty would ask of them, but that was a lesson for another day. For now, Alexstrasza would keep their world a bright and happy place.

“We will be heroes too! The greatest!”

Alexstrasza let out a playful snort, laughing as she finally looked back down towards them. “You most certainly will be, my dears. The greatest of heroes to protect Azeroth and all who live here.”

“Exactly like Lady Alleria, right mother?”

She could only smile wider. “Just like her yes.”

There was a pause before another of her children spoke, a hint of worry in the soft voice. “Where did she go? Did she not want to stay here?”

The Life-Binder shook her head as she lifted it from the grass. “No, no that is not it, my little one. Lady Alleria loved to be here and to see all of you, but she had to go away for some time. She’s off in the world now...being a hero.”

Alexstrasza felt the twinge of worry burrowed within her own heart. A gnawing worry for the ranger who was off fighting a war that was not hers to fight, out of duty and honor. She admired that about Alleria, but not when the combat came before her own personal health.

“Will she come back to visit?”

That question, she had not prepared for that.

The very same one that the dragon had run through her head in a cruel cycle almost a thousand times over. _Yes, No, Yes._ Over and over the possibilities of what could happen haunted her. Her heart demanded the answer be ‘Yes’, but her mind warned her ‘No’.

Alexstrasza just wanted Alleria Windrunner back, in every way. She wanted to trace the soft lines of the azure ink that curled their way down the ranger’s arm. She wanted to curl her fingers through the locks of sunlight and capture her lips over and over, to paint her skin with the love she had been without for so long.

So with her heart, the Life-Binder had to believe.

“She will. One day, but for now the world has asked its price of Lady Windrunner. Honorbound, she must answer that call and so she is fighting to build a better future for us all...”

_They all are._

A new voice rose up to fill the break in her words. “Mother, my apologies for interrupting but I need to speak with you. It is urgent.”

Alexstrasza’s head swiveled around to find one of her older offspring standing a few feet off. The High elf smiled up at her, and she smiled back.

“Xerestrasza, I shall be with you in just a moment, my dear.”

Focusing all her attention back on her children, the Life-Binder leaned down and nuzzled into the whelplings. “I must go now, little ones. You behave and I shall be back to see you later, alright?”

With a rush of wind and the green spark of her magic, Alexstrasza shifted into her mortal form and walked to Xerestrasza. She reached out and took her daughter’s hand, how she squeezed it in gentle greeting.

“What news do you bring?” She asked as they strolled through the sanctum, amongst the scarlet trees and honeyed breeze.

“It is news...from Darkshore. Your scout returned just a short while ago. They bring news about the conflict, and about Lady Alleria. Just as you had asked.”

Alexstrasza felt both relieved and anxious in a single moment. Eager to finally hear about the ranger’s condition, but fearing for the worst. But at least she would know, and then she could act if such action was needed.

The Queen forced a brighter smile so as not to worry Xerestraza and released her daughter’s hand. “I appreciate you bringing their arrival to my attention as soon as possible. Make sure your siblings are tended to, then take a break. You work yourself too hard, my dear.”

“I am the Sanctum Guardian, mother. No disrespect to you, but I would not wish to be away from my post should something happen. I will not fail in the duty you entrusted to me.”

Alexstrasza laughed. “Yes, I taught you to honor your duty but not at personal cost. Besides, I am certain that your lovely consort would love to see more of you, wouldn’t she?”

Xerestrasza’s face flushed red and she averted her gaze from her mother. “Perhaps…”

“Then go to her, my dear. Worry not about me or the temple, spend time with _your wife_.” She urged, gently nudging her daughter towards the portal to exit the sanctum.

Blue eyes found hers once again, a sly smile curled up on the guardian’s face. “Then I shall. Just don’t spend _too_ much time chasing after the thoughts of a Windrunner, mother. You’ll get stuck daydreaming.”

It was the Life-Binder’s turn to go red, she cleared her throat and shook her head as Xerestrasza disappeared through the portal that lead back out to the cold of Northrend.

_“Oh, sweet child of mine.”_

Alexstrasza let out a chuckle before she spun on her heel. With an incantation rolling off of her tongue with practiced ease, she summoned her own portal back into her very quarters. Her sudden appearance startled the young Kal’dorei courier who had been pacing across the floor.

“Y-your majesty!”

She watched them stumble over themselves for a moment before finally, they steadied out and brushed off their shoulders. Alexstrasza smiled at the woman and waved off their tension, gesturing towards the table.

“Please take a seat and forget such formalities here. I was told that you have a report to deliver?”

The elf shuffled over to the table. “Indeed, my lady. Everything that you asked for.”

As Alexstrasza sat down next to the courier, she began to rifle through her pack. Alexstrasza watched patiently while she thumbed through a bundle of letters, checking their seals for which one belonged to the Queen.

“Ah ha! Here it is.”

Carefully, she produced the folded bit of parchment from her pouch. Stamped on the middle of the fold was a dark red wax seal, marked with the crest of the Wyrmrest Accord. The Night Elf handed it over to her, bowing her head respectfully.

Alexstrasza used the sharp claw of her gauntlet to break the seal without pause. She unfolded the report and leaned back into her chair, leaning her chin against her hand. Her golden eyes skimmed over the words penned to her, before going wide.

This was no report, no simple brief summary of the battlefield. This missive, no this was something that Alexstrasza had not expected to receive at all.

 

_Lady Alexstrasza,_

 

_While I appreciate your concern about our conflict with the N’zoth’s forces on Darkshore, I do not need couriers running amok on my battlefield. However, I am aware you are likely curious about the state of things, allow me to give you the report personally._

_We have been locked in a stalemate for three weeks, neither side really quite gaining over the other. Both my forces and that of the Alliance have experienced heavy casualties. Supplies run low and only my Forsaken are capable of continuous combat. Such a plight of the living, the need for food and rest._

_If you could spare any forces to help level the playing field, that would be greatly appreciated in the fights to come. N’zoth did not come to play games, this shall be our end if we do not stand against him and his forces._

_I look forward to seeing the dragon’s fire rained down upon the enemy soon enough._

_Regards,_

 

_Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde_

_P.S - Your courier was also kind enough to inform me that you were asking after my eldest sister as well. While I am sure there is quite a tale to tell, it can wait for another time. Alleria is alive, breathing with only minimal injuries and is leading our offensive against the enemy this week. You have my word, she will be fine._

 

A heavy sigh of relief fell from the Life-Binder’s lips to hear that Alleria was alright. She sat the parchment back down onto the table before her, casting her gaze up towards the messenger.

“Did you get to see her?”

The courier nodded. “Yes, I did get the chance to meet her briefly.”

There was a moment of quiet between them, Alexstrasa raised her eyebrow waiting for her to go on. Suddenly the night elf clued back in and let out a laugh, “Sorry, sorry...she was alright. Rather battered and exhausted when I got to speak to her. Some soldiers were even telling me stories that she stayed awake all night just to carry injured soldiers off of the field.”

Alexstrasza felt a warmth flood into her chest. To think of Alleria pushing herself to the very limit just to help others, it both worried and elated the Dragon Queen. Yet she knew, deep within her heart, that this was what Alleria was meant for. To fight and protect the innocent, it was what she was raised to do.

She looked back to the night elf. “Thank you for this, courier. I needed to hear this good news, I need you to deliver an order to Afrasastrasz for me. Tell him that he is to send some of our defensive forces to Darkshore with supplies for the allies there and assist however possible. With all due haste as well.”

The elf shot up from her chair and bowed to the Life-Binder. “As you wish it, my lady. It will be done.”

She watched them race from the room and sighed when they disappeared from sight. Her eyes fell back down to the parchment, to the broken wax seal and her eyes fell shut. War had come, and the flights needed to be prepared to stand once more in defense of this world. Now that she was finally alone with her thoughts, Alexstrasza’s hand absentmindedly moved to her cloak. Rolling the delicate fabric between her fingers as she thought back to Alleria.

Dear, sweet Alleria who had known nothing but loss after loss in this world, just like Alexstrasza had. So if Alleria, despite all that she had suffered and continued to suffer with could stand against the Old God's, then so too could the Dragons of the Wyrmrest Accord. 

She brought the warmth of her cloak up to her face, burying herself in the fabric. How the Queen remembered all too clearly the way she had caught Alleria curled up under its warmth...

 

_It had been the dead of night and Alexstrasza found herself wandering through the halls of Wyrmrest. Just listening to the low howl of Northrend winds outside. Had the Dragon Queen not been a being that radiated immense warmth, she might have felt the bitter chill of the evening._

_Lost in thoughts, she nearly missed it. Brillant orange and yellow hues dancing against the wall ahead of her. A flickering of fire against the marbled stone walls, coming from within her library._

_“Curious…”_

_With slow steps, Alexstrasza approached the entryway into the room. Her eyes immediately landing on the figure huddled in the armchair right next to the fire which had been stoked up to a small blaze._

_“Hello?” She called out into the room._

_No response. The Life-Binder approached the chair and leaned down to get a look at the one who had taken up residence in the soft cushions._

_“Oh, my dear…”_

_It was Alleria Windrunner. Fast asleep._

_The poor ranger was curled up in the chair, not even properly sitting. Her neck bent at an awkward angle, something Alexstrasza would have to remedy to avoid later pains. But most noticeable of all was how she was wrapped up in the Queen’s own cloak._

_Her frame noticeably shook, the ranger’s expression twisting into one of grief. A small whimper fled between quivering lips, her knuckles going white around the fabric of Alexstrasza’s cloak. Nightmares were plaguing her._

_Gently, the Life-Binder knelt down onto the rug before the chair. Her bare hands smoothed back over Alleria’s cheeks, thumbs traced slow circles against her skin._

_“Come back to me now, ranger. Do not let the shadows of the night torment you so, come back to the warmth. I’ve got you.”_

_Alleria let out a choked sound, part way between a snarl and a sob. But Alexstrasza did not waver in the face of her distress. No, she continued to trace the softest patterns against her skin and croon the gentle words against her ear._

_How she tried to pierce the darkness and reach out to the woman. To pull her back to the softness of a compassionate touch, to the warmth of the hearth blazing behind Alexstrasza. Bring her back to the magic fabric that shielded her from the world._

_Finally, the ranger began to stir from the depths of sleep. Muscles tensed and shifted beneath the cloak but the Dragon Queen smoothed a hand down over shifting limbs, smiling softly._

_“That’s it, Alleria. Open up your eyes now, see that your terrors were nothing but that. You are safe, and you are free.”_

_Azure eyes shot open suddenly, and before Alexstrasza could blink she felt the cold bite of steel at her throat. Her hands dropped from the ranger’s face and she kept herself completely still. There was something instinctively defensive about the way her eyes blazed, the light of the flames danced through the steel that was in her eyes._

_"Ease your storm, Alleria. It is I, Alexstrasza. You know I wish not to hurt you."_

_Her voices, her soothing words. That was all it took for the glare in the ranger's gaze to soften. Alleria dropped the blade with a gasp, shrinking back into the chair. Further back from the Queen, as if she feared to hurt her._

_“Oh gods, Lady A-alexstrasza, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I-I did not mean...”_

_She stammered out her apologies in a hurried and frantic manner, but her words trailed out when the warmth of the Dragon Queen’s hands sought out her own. Alexstrasza interlocked their fingers and just smiled, even with the slight red mark a stark contrast against her neck._

_“No, there is nothing to forgive. Nothing at all, focus on me. Focus all thoughts on me, breathe with me.”_

_Without thinking, without hesitation. Alleria pressed her forehead to Alexstrasza’s, seeking out her warmth and her peace as together they breathed. Even as the wind outside howled stronger, it was white noise in a dull background, all that mattered was this one close moment._

_As her breathing calmed and the pounding within her chest slowed, Alleria murmured softly._

_“They have only ever been on you.”_

 

A knock echoed out from the doorway of her chambers, two quick taps against the marbled stone pillar that quickly pulled Alexstrasza from her thoughts. She looked up to find Nozdormu standing there at the doorway. There was a warm smile on her brother’s face, and she could barely contain her own when she saw him.

“Nozdormu, it is excellent to see you! Please, do come in.” Alexstrasza waved her brother inside, rising from her chair.

He stepped further into the room, bowing his head respectfully as his sister approached. “It is good to see you as well, dear sister. Especially in such high spirits.”

“Do you not see all? Or perhaps old age is finally catching up to you.” Alexstrasza teased as she hugged the Bronze Aspect and lead him back towards the table.

She took Sylvanas’ missive from the table and moving across the room to her shelf, tucking it between two leather-bound books. As she pushed them back into place, she paused and let out a laugh.

“I can feel your gaze on me, Nozdormu. You make your worry too obvious.” Alexstrasza spoke up, turning around then to face her sibling.

The Aspect hummed, gesturing towards the table. “You have been troubled. The others have seen it as well as myself, I thought I would come to try and remedy that.”

“Troubled? Whatever could you mean?”

Nozdormu smiled back, that all-knowing smile he usually had spread across his face when he already knew the answer to the question. “You’re stuck thinking on that mortal woman. I can see it in your face.”

Alexstrasza opened her mouth but shut it just as quickly. There was no use trying to cover knowledge that the Aspect clearly already had. With a sigh, she looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap.

“I am, and I am not certain that I want to _stop_ thinking about her.”

“So, you have grown quite...close to her then?”

 _Close to her._ That was perhaps the biggest understatement, but the Dragon Queen just nodded. Unable to force any more words from her throat, and luckily she did not have to for now.

“You are blaming yourself for something sister, what - well I was never able to figure out.”

Alexstrasza lowered her gaze. “I...kissed her, and I fear I may have only done her more harm than good.”

Nozdormu sat back in his chair. The expression on his face said all, he wanted her to continue speaking. To tell her what had happened and perhaps, just maybe, they might be able to talk her into some semblance of peace.

“She has another...lover. Except that, he hurt her and for all her reactions and harsh words - a part of me wondered if she wished to mend things with him.”

The Life-Binder shook her head. “I followed my heart, and I kissed her. I kissed a woman I’ve known for such a short time, and I allowed myself to be selfish. Not until after did I think how it might have affected her.”

“Do you not think that had she not wanted your advance, she would have simply said no? I know most mortals are quite familiar with that exact practice.”

Alleria had kissed back, she had made that desperate little whimper against the Queen’s lips. But perhaps not. What if that had been just one more thing that her head made up and wove together to make her feel less guilty. Alexstrasza shuddered at the thought, she had never wanted to be selfish.

Alexstrasza truly did not know, however. “Perhaps it is possible yes. But I care not to test this theory out.”

He rolled his eyes. “No good can come of running from the inevitable, my dear sister. Sometimes, you must take that blind leap of faith.”

“And risk everything I have worked to help ease from her shoulders? I could not do such a thing, or even think about taking that sort of risk.”

Nozdormu reached a hand across the table to touch hers. “You are allowed to love a mortal, dear sister. No dragon will stop you from having what your heart desires, especially not after the life you have had.”

“Take your happiness.” He stated with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Alexstrazsa was about to speak, but he shook his head and ending the protest before she could even form it. “No matter when or how it happens, she always returns it. You worry all for nothing.”

“What are you talking about? You cannot just leave me with your cryptic messages, brother.”

Nozdormu smiled wider and rose from his chair. “You are overthinking, Alexstrasza. Lady Alleria would be an excellent fit for you, quite the pair. Wait until her return, and talk to her _._ ”

Suddenly he stopped at the doorway, his head turned back around to gaze upon her. There was a warmth in his eyes that Alexstrasza had not seen often, but something about it soothed her. Made her feel like that it would truly all be okay in the end.

“Ysera would adore her you know. How her presence seemed to brighten your very soul. We can all see the changes, we feel them in our own hearts. I know you allowed her an audience because you wanted to heal her…”

“...but perhaps she was not the only one who needed to heal.”

He vanished from sight without a single word more, leaving Alexstrasza alone again with her thoughts. Her heavy golden gaze turned out to stare upon the open expanse of Northrend sky viewable from her balcony. Something tugged at her heart, the feeling of that all too soothing presence at her side.

Her heart brimmed with a sense of determination and longing, Alexstrasza began to weep. Openly, with nothing of herself hidden away or left to peel back. Then and only then, did she find the courage within her own heart to admit her truth.

She had gone and fallen in love with Alleria Windrunner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexstrasza out here,,, pining after Alleria and getting teased for it.


	7. Take on the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstrasza and Alleria were both eager to be in each other's company once again, but first, they had to fight through hell itself in order to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been SO LONG since i updated this, but I thought I would remedy that with some good content coming out to just over 10k words. thanks to everyone still so eager for these updates :D

Alexstrasza strode out onto the balcony attached to her quarters, right into the surprisingly lovely weather. Northrend was not known for its beautiful and clear days, nor was it a common sight to see the sun shining down upon them. The aspect would be the last one to complain though, it was a blessing well received.

She leaned against the railing, content to watch as above in the sky the youngest drakes from her clutch and from the Green Dragonflight soared around. They chased each other in circles, growling and diving wildly about. Several times nearly colliding with one and other.

“Be careful now, little ones! I do not wish to see your rough-housing end in injury!” She called out, laughing at the antics of the young drakes.

Their playing was paused only to meet her affectionate warning with ‘Yes, mother!’, ‘Sorry!’ before they kept right at it. But notably a little less rough on one and other.

It was heart-warming to see them playing. As if all the horrors of the world had melted away to offer them but a single moment of peace, and play. How much Alexstrasza yearned for fun and joy to be all that they would know, to grow up in a world free of fear.

She knew better. They all did after the losses that they had suffered. Orcs, Old Gods, even their own corrupted kin sought to bring about their end. Loss after loss had left their once proud race down to nothing but a handful of scattered souls, and the few clutches of eggs who had survived the chaos.

The chattering of the youngsters drew that smile right back onto her lips, and her mind away from such dark thoughts. Their playing was a reminder to take each day as it was given, whether good or bad. Whether they were forced to fight, or were afforded the opportunity to play and simply _live._

Fortunately for them all, today was one such day where they could pursue much more peaceful activities. To be amongst family and be surrounded by love and warmth, not in fear of war finding their shores today. They had only the gentle ocean breeze, warming light of the sun and clear skies that allowed the aspect to see as far as the horizon would allow.

“I am not intruding, am I, mother?” A voice spoke up from over her shoulder, pulling her mind away from such beauty.

Alexstrasza turned to find Xerestrasza standing at entryway. The smile she wore was bright and as joyful as the gleam in her eyes. The aspect found herself easily smiling back, waving her daughter over.

“Your presence is never an intrusion, my child. It is always a joy to see you, how can I help you?” 

They embraced as her daughter stepped closer. Xerestrasza held on for a moment before leaning back from her mother, “Oh no, this is not a visit about myself...but a missive came for you. An urgent one.” 

Xerestrasza reached down to her belt and withdrew a scroll, holding it out to her. Alexstrasza immediately took notice of the wax seal which was adorned with the crest of the Wyrmrest Accord. The news was likely from the warfront in Darkshore.

_At least, she hoped so._

Gently, the aspect lifted the scroll from her daughter’s hand. Trying to quell the slight tremble of her own. “Did the messenger who passed this along say anything to you?”

“Not much actually. But they said it was from Afrasastrasz and for your eyes only, which is why I ran it up here as soon as it was delivered.” 

With her suspicions confirmed, Alexstrasza broke the seal with a quick swipe of her claw and unfurled the piece of parchment quickly. She had to know what had occurred for better or for worse, who they had lost and who had been saved by her decision to intervene.

-

_Your Majesty,_

 

_You must forgive me for this sudden letter, but I thought it best to send word ahead of what happened here before we returned home._

_The allied forces were stretched thin for their assault, but with our arrival, we were able to kill many of N’zoth’s forces and drive the remainder back into the sea. The battle was an absolute victory. We suffered minimal losses, unfortunately, our allies were not so lucky and are down to dwindling numbers._

_Those who remain have evacuated all civilians that could be. Both Horde and Alliance are making a full retreat to their home capitals to regroup and to celebrate this victory while they have the chance. Our strike force is returning home immediately, but the leaders informed us that there will be a summit in Pandaria between all the nations of this world and hoped the Wyrmrest Accord  - and you - might make an appearance._

_One final thing, as I know you are surely curious about it. Alleria Windrunner is safe. She was injured during the battle, but not severely. We thought she would return to Stormwind with her people, however, she has decided to return to the temple. So you will once again be graced with her presence._

_We will safeguard her on the journey home._

_Many blessings,_

 

_Afrasastrasz, Commander of Wyrmrest Temple Forces._

_-_

Alexstrasza placed a hand over her heart, tucking the parchment close to her chest as she shut her eyes. The deep sigh of relief that fled her lips was followed by a shudder, the tension in her muscles dissipated as her worry did.

Her dragons had survived the battle, and so had Alleria. More importantly - they were all returning to the temple at this very moment.

“Mother? Are you alright? Has something happened?” Xerestrasza asked, worried by her reaction.

The aspect shook her head, handing the parchment over to the guardian. “I am only relieved! It is news from the warfront, and it is only good. They won the battle, and our forces are all coming home as we speak.”

Her daughter took it from her hand, scanning it over. “I can arrange a meeting between the flights on your behalf once they return, and we can all talk about this summit.”

“That is an excellent idea, but only once they return and have the chance to rest. Who knows how many chances there will be left for such a thing?”

Xerestrasza lowered the letter after a moment and flashed an all-knowing grin at Alexstrasza. _“Alleria_ is among their numbers, I see.”

“She is…”

“Then perhaps it is finally time for you to start being honest with both her and yourself. Nothing can change if you do not speak your heart, instead of keeping it locked in a cage.”

Alexstrasza laughed. “Now you sound too much like Nozdormu does, my dear.”

Xerestrasza placed the parchment back into her mother’s hand. “He is quite wise, and like me, he only wishes for you to find happiness. We _all_ have seen how Alleria makes you happier than you have been in a very long time.”

“All? What do you mean?”

“Oh, mother, even one without sight could see how far you have fallen. The joy that Alleria has brought you is tangible, and it is a joy we feel as well when she is around. She cares for us like no other.”

Alexstrasza sighed. “She has been through so much suffering in her lifetime, just as we have. I only wished to help her stand on her own two feet and find a balance, not... _this._ It surely is selfish of me.”

“Love is never something planned, and it comes when we least expect it - but it is _never_ selfish so you get rid of that thought right now. You have helped her so much and she would even say so herself, but perhaps it is time to admit that she was not the only one who needed to heal.”

“Now you _truly_ sound like Nozdormu.”

“Because it is true. You heal everyone you meet without thought of personal gain, and that is one of your finest qualities which you have shared with all of your children. But…”

Xerestrasza reached out to tenderly take her mother’s hand in her own. “You have been hurt too, mother. So many times and I won’t dare ask about the things that you have chosen not to share, but even you cannot force down the worst of memories.”

She paused, her hand squeezing just a little bit tighter. “Alleria cares for you, and you care for her far more than I have ever seen you care for any other. If anyone is deserving of that love, and that care, it would be you...”

“I...I shall try to remind myself of that. Despite my doubts, I know that you are right.” Alexstrasza finally admitted, shoulders sagging.

“Of course I am! When have you ever known me to be wrong?” Xerestrasza grinned wide.

Alexstrasza laughed then. “Oh, my dear, sweet Xerestrasza…I cherish you just as I cherish all of my children, but I only possess two hands with which to count and it would be nowhere near enough.”

The mock expression of hurt that crossed over her daughter’s face almost sent her into a fit of laughter. “Mother! Were you not just saying how wise I sounded?” 

“I said you sounded like Nozdormu. But what you call wisdom, my dear brother would call common sense.” Alexstrasza teased, tapping a finger against the end of Xerestrasza’s nose.

“But still something my siblings lack!” 

The aspect shook her head, lowering her hands and trying to stifle her amusement. “You would be wise not to let your brothers and sisters catch you saying such a thing, Xerestrasza.”

Both of them ended up lost in laughs for long enough that tears welled up in their eyes. Alexstrasza’s heart swelled, today seemed to be in their favor once more. Rare, beautiful weather and laughter with her family. It was almost too good to be true.

Then that is exactly what it became.

Their laughter was interrupted by roars and shouts echoing up the halls of Wyrmrest, closely followed by the pounding of feet against the stone floors. Xerestrasza whirled about to face the door, unsheathing her blades in immediate alarm. 

“Get behind me, mother.” 

Alexstrasza instead moved to her daughter’s side, her smile replaced by a neutral expression. The running grew louder and louder until two of the Queen’s drakonid guards sprinted into her quarters.

“Your majesty!” 

The aspect looked between them. “What is going on? What is with all of the sudden commotion?”

“We apologize for this interruption, but Death Knights have assaulted the Ruby Dragonshrine!”

“What? When? How many are there?” 

“Just now. There are about a dozen or more knights, but they have also risen the bones of those that lay buried in the snow surrounding the shrine. Including the frost wyrms who had been felled.”

The other drakonid looked back into the hallway, talons flexing around his blade, “Your eldest have gone and are mobilizing our defensive forces as fast as possible, but without those that we sent away…”

Alexstrasza brought a hand up to her face, “They are on their way back as we speak, but I am not certain how far out they are from the fighting.”

“What would you have us do then, your majesty?”

She paused. Her mind racing through a thousand different thoughts, formulating a thousand different plans. Anything that would buy them the time they needed until the others made it back to the temple. 

_Focus, Alexstrasza. Your family is counting on you._

Xerestrasza placed a hand on her arm, forcing down the worst of her panic. Alexstrasza drew a deep breath and finally nodded to herself before she looked to her guards, “I need you two to go and gather all the younglings who are in or around the temple, get them down below and into the sanctums where they will be safe. Then you are to stay and guard the entrance.”

Her guards bowed. “Your will be done, Life-Binder.”

They fled from the room and could be heard shouting out orders a few moments later. Alexstrasza turned then to her daughter, taking her hand. “Xerestrasza, I need you to fly out to the west. Meet up with Afrasastrasz and Alleria, inform them what is happening here.”

“But mother, I should be here defending my brothers and sisters, our home! Defending you _!_ I am the Sanctum Guardian, such is my duty.”

Alexstrasza shook her head, reaching up to cup her daughter’s face. “No, my child. I know you want to be here, but you are the fastest flier that I know. Deliver my message as quickly as you can, I will stay and see to it that the death knights do not get away with this atrocity.”

Xerestrasza reached up to place a hand over her mother’s. Her eyes closed for a brief moment, leaning into her palm. “I do not want to see you hurt, but I will do as you ask. I will fly faster than I ever have before.”

Alexstrasza heard more shouts coming up the hall. “We do not have long, I must go and join whatever defense your siblings have formed but…”

She kissed the crown of the guardian’s skull before stepping back. “Please be safe, Xerestrasza. Fly far, and know that I am always with you.”

“Thank you, mother. Be safe.”

With that they parted ways, Xerestrasza took off for the balcony and Alexstrasza started for the hallway. With a swipe of her hand, she brushed aside the crimson silk curtains draped over the entrance to her quarters and stepped out into the hall.

Outside her doorway, two bronze drakonid warriors were standing guard along with another of her eldest children. She did not even greet her son as she approached, now was not the time for such things. 

“Raelorasz, we need to gather every single dragon we can and defend the temple. Our attack force is making the return trip home, but we must buy them time.” She commanded as she brushed past her son and the guards.

He bowed, following after her. “Absolutely, mother. The others are already at the dragonshrine setting up a defensive line, but the death knights are putting up one hell of a fight. I have never seen such determination.”

For a moment, one single moment, the Life-Binder’s face hardened. “They brazenly have attacked our home, they burn our sacred places and dare to butcher my children. We shall see how their determination holds up when I come to put an end to this madness.”

 

* * *

 

Alleria had been whisked away from the battlefield almost immediately after they had managed to push the forces of N'zoth back into the sea, driving back the darkness that had begun to sweep across Azeroth - at least for now. 

With such a tremendous victory, it had brought about the time for celebration. To honor and praise those that had given their lives to the fight. But the ranger knew she could not, _would not linger_ and so she left with the dragons that had come to aid in their final push.

The ruby drake that she rode upon soared alongside the others on the path back to Wyrmrest Temple. With the gentle breeze tugging at her hair, Alleria found her thoughts were far away from the victory that she had just helped to achieve. 

No, all she could think of was the spires of the temple. How they would rise up in the distance to welcome her back to the first place to feel like home in forever. For a sense of family that she had been without for so long, even with her sisters still alive. 

Everything had changed, and yet Alleria just longed for the same. Everything that she had given up when she first left Azeroth.

But most of all, she longed for Alexstrasza. Longed for every part of her, so completely and hopelessly lost in the thoughts of her. Her warmth, the unending kindness, and those sweet guiding touches.

Even if she could only have that peace for a small moment, just to chase away the darkness.

Pain, sharp and pounding, split through her skull at the mere thought of darkness. Alleria grimaced and brought her hand up to rest against her skull, mindful of her wounded shoulder. 

_Come now, child. Did you really think we were finished with you?_

It would seem that even now the taunts of the void knew not silence, nor knew the need for rest. Not since her mind had been left to wander amok, running rampant with both fear and anger. 

The battle had forced her back into old, dangerous habits, and dug up demons that not even Alexstrasza was aware of yet. Alleria had told her much, but even then there was still nightmares that lingered in the darkest corners of her mind.

For each champion that they had lost, the voice’s insistence grew ever more. With every inch of ground that they were forced to give up to the enemy in retreat, the voices became even darker. Days passed, and their temptations had gotten harder to resist, the power they offered her could have shifted the tide of battle and save so many.

Or risk them all, and Alleria knew what would happen then. She knew what darkness awaited her at the very end if she allowed the void to seep in and finally claim the prize it had long sought. Everything Alexstrasza had worked through, would be for nothing.

_Let us in. We can change this world if you would but give us your soul._

She was shaken out of her reverie by a roar that sounded more panicked than anything else. Her eyes scanned the surrounding dragons to see if any of them had made it, but they seemed to be searching for the source just as she was.

Suddenly from the between the clouds ahead, a red dragon came flying from the opposite direction. Their wings flapped erratically against the ocean breeze, and they were moving at an incredible speed.

Lord Afrasastrasz came down to fly alongside Alleria, he looked over at her and back at the incoming dragon, “I see we have some company.”

Alleria nodded, shifting atop the drake she was riding, “That we do. Any idea what they are doing out this far from Wyrmrest? Do you think there is something wrong at the temple?”

“I get the sense that it is urgent, but...I cannot say for sure what it is. Let us stop and ask them.”

But before he could give the order to halt, the dragon coming towards them let out a shout. “AFRASASTRASZ!”

The commander went wide-eyed as they dove at him. He soared up to meet them and reached out with his talons to steady them amidst their panic. Alleria was too far away to hear what they were saying, but it was clear that it was not good.

She watched as with each word that left the other dragon’s maw, Afrasatrasz’s face turned to iron. His eyes visibly narrowed and he nodded to the other dragon before looking down at Alleria and the attack force.

When he spoke, each word quaked with barely contained rage, “Full retreat back to Wyrmrest, _NOW!_ ”

Alleria’s heart dropped in her chest. Afrasastrasz and the messenger came down to fly alongside her as their attack force sped off, moving at a much faster pace than before. She looked back and forth between the two of them, sensing the growing tension that built in the air around them.

“What is it? Did something happen at the temple?” She called out over the rushing wind, trying to ignore the growing pit in her stomach.

“There has been an attack. Death knights are assaulting the Ruby Dragonshrine, and they have raised the dead left discarded in the snow from the times of the Lich King. Without us there, they are going to be overrun.”

Afrasastrasz looked over at Alleria, “Xerestrasza here was sent to deliver the warning to us, but I...I fear we will not be back in time.”

A sickly feeling swam through the ranger’s body at the news, her throat tightened and left her struggling to breathe normally. Her stomach churned knots and she shook her head in disbelief. Her own fear becoming prevalent over all other sensations very quickly.

_Alexstrasza was still there._

“What of the Life-Binder? Is she alright?”

“Alleria-.” Xerestrasza began.

The ranger, despite the shaking in her hands and the paling of her skin, narrowed her eyes at the guardian, “Tell me. Now.”

She relented under the elf’s gaze, “She is alright, but the last thing she said to me was that she herself planned on heading up the defense...I don’t think I have ever felt her anger before. Not like that, and I worry what it w-.”

Before Xerestrasza could even finish her sentence, Alleria urged her drake to fly even faster. The others called after her but to no avail. She sped far ahead of the attack ground in a matter of moments, desperate to reach the temple as quickly as possible.

Her knuckles went white as her fingers tightened around the spikes decorated across the drake’s shoulders. Even as the wind whipped by her head, it was nowhere near as loud as the sound of her pulse pounding in her ears.

Anger laced across her expression, and that very same anger seeped into every muscle and nerve of her being. 

“Those bastards! ” She shouted suddenly, nearly startling the poor drake beneath her.

If she had anything to say about it, this attack would end just as quickly as it had begun. Alleria would fight each and every death knight to the last if that was what it took. The Wyrmrest Accord had become like a second family to her, and that very same temple had become the home that she had to live without for so long.

So she was not about to allow that home to be defiled and brought to ruin by any sort of darkness. Alleria would not fail them, not after all that they had given her. 

_“I’m coming, Alexstrasza...please. Just be okay.”_

Out over the ocean, and further still that drake carried her without faltering. It wasn’t until they were passing over Valiance Keep that she began to smell the smoke, and see it rising up in the distance. 

A roar echoed out behind her and Alleria looked back to see the attack force on her trail, still not able to keep up with the speeding drake. Except for Xerestrasza, who seemed to be pulling up closer and closer. They were so close now. Alleria could feel the adrenaline of the coming battle coursing through her veins. The skies ahead were free of any adversaries, nothing would block their path now.

At least not anything living. 

One moment the sky was clear, the next it was filled with dark gray smoke. Alleria tasted the putrid ash on her tongue, feel it clouding her lungs and choking off the air. It forced a series of deep, ragged coughs up from deep within her chest until her throat burned and her head spun.

“Fly down, b-below the smoke. As soon...as we break t-through, head straight for the dragonshrine!”

“Yes, Lady Windrunner. Hang on!” 

The drake tucked their wings in close and dove on a path straight down through the dark. Alleria forced her own eyes shut and tucked her face against their scales, trying not to inhale any more of the choking fumes.

A symphony of shrill, unholy howls reached her ears as the wind whipped past them. The sound invoked such a dark and terrible feeling deep within her very soul. It echoed with such power that the wound in her shoulder began to ache, and she felt as the blood in her veins seemed to run deathly cold.

Breaking through the smoke, Alleria gasped for fresh air and lifted her gaze to stare upon the massacre below. First, she saw the grand tree centered in the middle of the shrine, seemingly unscathed even whilst fires broke out across the once vibrant and healthy grove. Leaving it charred and dead.

Then the ranger spotted them, the creatures responsible for such hellish cries - _Frost Wyrms._

They were dragons brought back from death by dark and unnatural magic. Their bodies were nothing but rotting flesh and bones, decorated in a sheet of ice from being buried beneath the frozen wastes of Northrend for years.

They polluted the skies circling above the carnage, numbering far beyond that of the few defenders left standing against them. These things were monsters in every sense of the word. Alleria looked on in abject horror as, like a pack of rabid hounds, they swarmed a ruby scaled dragon and dragged it to the dirt in a flurry of frost and viscera.

“Get me in close, I have to help them on the ground!” She shouted to her drake over the madness that surrounded them.

He glided down lower at her command, soaring just above the fighting that raged on below. Time seemed to slow as he swerved past a raging inferno, forcing her to face the battle. Bodies littered the ground, mostly undead corpses to her relief. But there were both living mortal forms and dragons alike dotted across the dirt.

Through it all, Alleria caught sight of their real foe. The death knights. These foul black-armored knights glowing with unholy energies and wielding deadly runeblades, shambling along at their side were the risen undead - slow, and easy to kill, but easily able to swarm the defenders. 

A deep, thundering roar tore her focus away entirely. Her eyes upturned in an instant to witness a sight that had her heart leaping up into her throat.

 _“Alexstrasza.”_ She whispered.

One of the Ruby Defenders cried out as they were pinned down by a frost wyrm, and the great Red Aspect dove down through the chaos on the other side of the grove. She cut a blazing trail through their foes so she could shield her child from a surely fatal blow.

Alleria watched as the queen’s enormous maw snapped shut around the torso of the ghastly, undead wyrm with a deafening crack of bone. That ghastly howl fled from the fiend as blackened blood seeped from between her fangs, but the Life-Binder was unphased. She struck with such power, that wyrm never stood a chance.

In the next instant, with all of her strength, Alexstrasza dragged the cursed beast right out of the sky and disappeared through a cloud of fire and ash. Several frost wyrms gave chase, but a massive burst of flames and the accompanying cries signaled their demise.

Alleria caught the Aspect’s name right on the tip of her tongue and choked it back down. Even as the ache in her chest pleaded with her just to call out. She knew that her presence would serve only as a distraction and at this moment, Alexstrasza’s family needed her focused.

Besides, the ranger knew she would fare much better on the ground where she could thin their numbers even more so. Taking comfort that the rest of the Wyrmrest Offensive were mere minutes away from raining hellfire and fury down upon these bastards.

Just as she prepared to leap from her drake's back, a streak of red crossed through her peripheral. Something was moving, and it was moving _fast._ Alleria whipped her head around just in time to watch as Xerestrasza slammed into the ground at the base of the tree, landing directly between an encroaching death knight and one of her siblings.

“Koristrasza! Get back to the tree, tend to your wounds!” The guardian cried out to her sister.

The death knight scoffed and dared to charge right for the dragon instead, unaffected by her sudden appearance. A choice which would prove to be a fatal one.

She lashed out with her claws, binding them tightly in her grasp even as they struggled against the inevitable. Her teeth then claimed the kill without pause, ripping through the heavy plate like it was nothing beneath her power.

“It is about damn time you got here, Xerestrasza!” Alleria cried out, leaping down to the ground below whilst her drake soared away to join the fighting above.

Xerestrasza tossed aside the mangled corpse and laughed. With a wave of her talon and a glimmer of magic, she was back in her mortal form with her swords withdrawn. Cutting down a ghoul just as the ranger landed on the ground at her side, “I was right on your ass the whole ride home, and I _still_ landed first!”

Alleria scoffed, readying Thas’dorah and taking aim at another death knight, “You had an unfair advantage, Lady Xerestrasza! You and I both know that I am no dragon!”

“I hear only excuses, Alleria! Now come on, do you intend to talk these bastards to death or shall we cut them down to size?”

Xerestrasza charged into the fray alongside her siblings, swords raised and ready to carve through the attackers. Alleria opted for a more long-distance approach, climbing up onto the large roots at the base of the tree. 

With Thas’dorah at the ready, the ranger shouted out into the battle. “Fight, Defenders of Wyrmrest! Fight with all that you have, reinforcements will soon be upon us and these cowards will taste dragon’s fire!”

A symphony of cheers and roars echoed back at her words, harder the defenders fought. Every spell cast, blade swung and arrow shot hit their mark. With each blow, the death knight’s and their ghouls were forced back farther and farther away from the tree.

“Koristrasza, for titan’s sake...I told you to go back to the tree!! You’re hurt!” The ranger heard Xerestrasza yell from the front lines.

A laugh came tumbling forth from the lips of who Alleria only assumed was Koristrasza, “I think not, little sister! These bastards made their choice when they attacked our home, no wound will stop me from exacting justice.”

That seemed to appease Xerestrasza and her sister disappeared into the battle, off to help another defensive line. 

Minutes passed, so slowly, that each one felt like an eternity. The attack force had been almost right on her heels and they should have already been here. Without them, this battle might claim even more victims before one side finally overpowered the other.

“Xerestrasza! Where is Afrasastrasz!? Was he not right behind you with the others!?” Alleria shouted to the guardian currently locking blades with another knight.

“He should have been! But titan’s know where that fool is now!” She called back, sidestepping the death knight before plunging her blades into his back.

A roar from above answered their question.

When the ranger looked skyward, there was the horde of red dragons with Afrasastrasz at the head. Each one of them held unrestrained anger in their eyes, and it was reserved for the undead alone. The death knights saw them coming too but did not falter even in the face of almost certain death.

Their victory was so close at hand now.

When the dragons flew in low over the fight, it was a sight that stole the very breath from Alleria’s lungs. The dragons struck with everything they had. Fire rained down from the sky upon the death knights, searing through armor and lifeless flesh. Then what the flames did not scald and decimate, razor-sharp teeth and claws finished off.

The fury of the Red Dragonflight was absolute, and it was unforgiving.

Alleria reached back for another arrow, only to realize that she had emptied her quiver into the enemy. With a growl, she swung Thas’dorah over her shoulder and looked around. Injured defenders decorated the landscape, and would die without healing. If she could not save lives by fighting, she would save them by retrieving the defenders left in the dirt.

As the reinforcements cut through the undead, Alleria carried one defender after another back to the safety of the tree. Grateful to see many of them still alive and breathing despite being left on the battlefield for so long.

In the midst of her rescue efforts, the ranger spotted an elven woman laying on her side against the tree’s roots. She recognized the armor as belonging to Koristrasza, one of Xerestrasza’s sisters. She could not discern the state of her wounds from so far away, but the warrior was not moving and that was worry enough.

“Lady Koristrasza, if I recall your sister told you to retreat-”

The words died in her throat as she stopped at the guardian’s feet. Half a dozen arrows protruded from the woman’s chest, and there was a cut clean through her throat. Blood stained her armor and the ground beneath her.

There would be no saving this warrior. 

“Forgive me, brave defender.” She whispered before running back towards the entrance to the tree.

“Lady Windrunner!”

A drakonid rushed over to her just as she arrived, he was bleeding profusely from several deep wounds and he struggled to even breathe. But more like he had sprinted quite the distance just to reach her.

“Ease yourself, defender! What news do you bring?”

He tried to speak, but a ragged noise came instead and blood seeped forth from his maw. The drakonid swayed unsteadily on his feet and leaned his weakening form against the roots of the tree. Alleria quickly moved to his side, placing her palm in the center of his own.

“I am here, warrior. Now tell me, what happened…?”

“The sanctum...this attack was a ruse, a trick...more death knights have...s-stormed the Ruby Sanctum…I could not...find her majesty to t-tell her...” The drakonid rasped out, the light in his eyes faded more and more with each second.

Alleria started, “That would mean…”

“They are g-going for her children...s-save them… _please._ ”

She turned out to face the defenders, bracing the dying drakonid up. “Healer! We need a healer here, now!”

Another approached, taking the first in his arms and easing him down into the tree to shield him from further harm. 

_Oh, such a pity...we would have loved to corrupt those little whelps._

She shut down the prattling of the void and looked through the crowd, “Xerestrasza! Where is Xerestrasza!?”

The Guardian came immediately at her call, dashing through the battle to stop right at her side. She was fortunately still very much alive. Just a little more covered in soot and mud than before.

“Why have you called for me? What is it, Alleria?”

She pointed to the path leading up out of the Dragonshrine. “The death knights have not come for the shrine - _they are here for the Ruby Sanctum._ They have played us for fools, Xerestrasza!”

“What!? We must tell Alexstrasza immediately! Rally the guard, and everyone else to make haste to the sanctum once this area is secured!”

Alleria rushed over to retrieve a bundle of arrows from one of the quivers belonging to a fallen archer. She quickly checked over them before she looked back to Xerestrasza. “The drakonid tried to find Alexstrasza, but she is nowhere to be seen! I last saw her when I first arrived, but she was dragging frost wyrms right out of the sky.”

Xerestrasza growled but seemed to know what to do almost right away. She grabbed at the arm of one of the nearby defenders, shouting something in draconic to them and pointing to the skies. Their eyes widened, but then they nodded and took off for the others.

“They will spread the word, first to Afrasastrasz and then to Alexstrasza as soon as they can locate her. Now, there is no time to waste! My siblings need us!”

The dragon appeared before her not a split second later, eager to fly. Alleria moved to try and climb up on her back, but Xerestrasza suddenly scooped her up in a claw and shot up into the skies. 

“Sorry! But this is much faster!’ She called down to the ranger as she swerved around the columns of smoke.

Alleria watched the ground below speed by, looking back to see five other dragons falling into formation behind Xerestrasza. They followed her closely, chattering back and forth in draconic that the ranger could not understand.

The whole world lurched and spun, so quickly that for a moment Alleria feared she might become ill. She shut her eyes and hoped the dark would steal away nausea building up in her chest.

“Afraid of heights, are you?” The guardian teased.

“N-no! I love heights, but I hate this. Put me _down!_ ”

Xerestrasza let out a laugh. “If you insist, Lady Windrunner!”

Everything dropped right as the words left her mouth. Alleria felt as they dove straight down, likely to where the entrance of the Ruby Sanctum was. A quiet prayer fled from the ranger’s lips even as they leveled out.

“Life-Binder preserve us...they have _slaughtered_ the guards.” One of the other dragons spoke, in perfect common.

Alleria opened her eyes just in time to see the deformed bodies of the guardian drakonids, their limbs were severed and strewn about the room in front of the portal. With bloody footprints and splatters painted across the marble floors, tainting the once pristine stone.

“We land here. Alleria, get ready for a drop.”

With a slow descent, Xerestrasza opened her claws to allow Alleria to drop a few feet to the ground before landing behind her. The ranger easily landed on her own two feet, brushing herself off and casting a glare at the guardian back in her elf body. 

But if she saw Alleria’s glare, she paid the look no mind and continued forward. She pointed to the stairs. Bloody footprints traveled all the way up the staircase, right into the portal. “Look! The death knights are already inside!”

Alleria readied Thas’dorah and looked to Xerestrasza. “What’s our plan?”

The guardian seemed to freeze for a moment, before looking back to the others. She pointed to one of them. “You - stay put right here, and the rest of you...including Lady Windrunner are with me. We have to stop them from killing the whelps and destroying the eggs, no matter the cost.”

As she turned to leave, the one that she had ordered to stay behind spoke up. “Sanctum Guardian, what would you have me do?”

The look on her face was empty and betrayed no emotion. But she did not stop her advance on the portal, still keeping her emotions locked away from the sight of her brothers and sisters. Alleria, however, heard the barely contained rage in her voice as it shook.

_“Sound the alarm, now! Let us bring the fury of the Wyrmrest Accord down upon them.”_

The crossing through the sanctum portal reminded Alleria far too much of the crossing she took through the Dark Portal all those years ago, and true in both cases - hell itself awaited them on the other side.

Alleria had only seen the interior of the Ruby Sanctum once, but she knew enough to know that it was not meant to look like this. Bodies littered the ground, the defenders of the sanctum who had never seen this attack coming. Fires consumed a few of the smaller trees on either side and through most of the underbrush.

“Those vile, horrid fiends _._ How dare they defile our home, and murder our kin!” Xerestrasza roared, storming forward with Alleria and the other defenders in tow.

The ranger ran in front of the guardian, placing a hand on her chest. “Remember our purpose, Xerestrasza. We protect the young ones first, and then we take care of those who remain.”

Taking a deep breath, Xerestrasza bowed her head and nodded. “You are right, forgive me...I forget myself, I am just…”

“You do not need to explain, I understand, but your brothers and sisters need you focused right now. Think only of them.” Alleria whispered, taking a careful step back.

Forward then they pressed on with weapons at the ready. With every step they took, they used the sounds of the fighting as a guide. Right up until the noise died away.

“Stay on alert, we are not alone here.”

Eventually, their path lead them right into a small clearing. The bodies of several guards were littered across the ground, and in the middle stood seven death knights who faced them. Blood, still fresh, dripped down each one of their runeblades as they held them at the ready.

An eighth rose up behind the others, tearing his runeblade from the mangled bodies of one of the sanctum caretakers. His glowing blue eyes shifted, and through the dark sockets of his helmet, they landed upon Alleria.

“So I see the Life-Binder herself could not be bothered to make an appearance. No, instead she had to send her half-wit of a child, and her little... _plaything_ to face down the enemy.”

He stepped up between his fellow knights, sneering. “We shall send you back to your queen in pieces.”

Alleria drew back an arrow, but Xerestrasza caught her arm and shook her head. “This fight is not yours. I need you to go and find the young ones, we will take care of these bastards and buy you some time.”

“But-.”

“No arguments, go Alleria. Save my siblings before it’s too late.”

The ranger looked back and forth between her and the encroaching death knights. The whelps were not with these knights, and that meant they were elsewhere in the sanctum - possibly in danger. That thought alone was enough for Alleria to lower her bow.

“Alright, I swear to you...I will keep them safe, or I shall die trying.”

With a final glance shared between them, Xerestrasza and her siblings stood tall against the other knights. Alleria took the chance to sprint straight for the treeline back in the direction that they had come from.

She stopped only at the first tree, sparing a glance backward to see the battle that started up. So badly did she wish to fight with them, but the children needed her and they had to be the priority.

Like a beast, Alleria moved through the burning landscape with such speed and grace. A blur of green against the dark, dreary sanctum. She dashed through the trees, leaped over the bodies of fallen defenders and death knights alike. Nothing would stop her from finding those whelps.

She looked every which way for them, pushing her legs harder than she ever had. Every fiber of her being fueled by desperation. _Save them, save them from certain death._ Those words repeated in her head over and over, it kept her going even when her muscles screamed for rest.

“Come on, where are you?” Alleria whispered into the air as she came to a stop, forcing air into her lungs. Her eyes darting over the surrounding forest.

A small cry echoed out, so quiet that if she had not been listening so carefully than she would have missed it entirely. But it sounded so close, and very much like one of the young whelps. Her ears swiveled to pinpoint the source before Alleria pushed off from the tree and took off after them.

_“Hang on, little ones.”_

As Alleria drew closer, laughter became more audible with each second. It was dark and cruel, giving away the positions of the death knights ahead. Her eyes narrowed and she dropped low to the ground, creeping forward through the brush. 

Then her eyes fell onto a tiny path, one she recognized almost immediately. It was the path that Alexstrasza had led her through on their way to meet her children.

_This was where they had to be._

She was in the middle of making up a plan when there was yet another cry, this time sounding pained whereas the others held only the notes of fear. With all rational thought tossed aside, Alleria launched herself forward into the clearing with an arrow at the ready.

Just in time to see the whelps all nestled together in the center of the clearing, and one whelp who had been separated from the others. A death knight stalked towards them with their blade held high. Three others stood guard, they had been laughing at the sight until she had rushed in.

Now four sets of eyes fell upon her. The murderous gleam in each of their eyes was raw, visceral. Glowing with such an intensity that she could almost feel the desire to kill permeating the air around them. Yet they did not move, almost frozen in place. 

However, she was not nearly as frozen. Alleria readjusted Thas’dorah, taking aim straight for the skull of the death knight closest to the whelp. Her fingers flexed on the bowstring as her eyes shifted back and forth between the four who stood against her. 

“You _all_ are to drop your weapons and back away from the children, or I will put an arrow through each one of your skulls!” 

There was silence, then laughter. That sick, and taunting sort of laughter fell from each one of the death knights. Every moment they laughed, rage seeped further into her mind and forced her to choke it back down.

If she lost control now, so many more lives would be put at risk. The void could not have its prize today, no matter how tempting its power promised to be.

“There you are! The brave Alleria Windrunner, come to protect the Queen’s children. Commendable truly, but a hopeless endeavor all the same.” A voice spoke up from behind her.

Alleria whipped around to spot four more of the death knights emerging from the treeline, covered in blood. One among them stood out, his armor decorated far more than those at his side and she recognized him as the one who had spoken to both her and Xerestrasza before she had fled.

Which meant…

“You bastard _._ ” She sneered, realizing that she was now alone until the rest of the defenders stormed the sanctum.

He stepped forward, passing his mighty runeblade back and forth between his hands. “It is such a pity you did not get to see your allies die. The half-wit died so nicely, it is a shame I only got to end her once. But killing you should be even easier than they were.”

“Why are you doing this!?” 

“Because we tried a peaceful solution. All your precious aspect had to do was tell us where the remains of Kyranastraz were, but she refused...and thus-.”

The commander paused to gesture to the chaos around them. “This is what we had to do, we had no intention of harming her younglings...it was supposed to be a simple trade, their lives for the information we needed. But with so many of our own brothers and sisters dead, revenge now is all but certain.”

Alleria’s fingers flexed around Thas’dorah’s string, her eyes darting back and forth between the two groups of death knights. “The Red Dragonflight did not deserve _this._ You came into their home, and you started murdering them! What the hell did you expect to happen? For them to throw a celebration and just hand over the information?”

He shrugged. “It matters not what we expected, what matters now is that the Life-Binder will lose both you and her children for what has happened here today. I wonder what glory shall be heaped upon me when the news spreads that it was I who slew the grand hero of the Alliance, Alleria Windrunner?”

“You will find only death, I promise you that, you vile fiend.”

“But so shall you, Lady Windrunner. There is only one of you and eight of us. Are you truly willing to stake your life on your own talent with that bow?”

She lowered her bow slowly, still trying to watch both groups. It became even more of a challenge to track them as they began to circle her, the hunger for her blood clear in their eyes. 

“You will die today, nothing in this world can change that,” The commander leered at her, raising his blade to run her through, “The only question left to ask is: how would you like to die, hero? Slowly? Or perhaps we can see you _beg_ for a quick death?”

She froze, for the first time in all her years. Any words that she tried to speak were caught in her throat, and Alleria had to force herself to breathe. She was a Windrunner, and with that name came a legacy of great, and powerful elves. Ones who went on to command armies, win wars. It was a legacy of heroes.

Yet no amount of legacy could quell the fear that washed over her, and left her fingers trembling around Thas’dorah. 

That silence seemed to be answer enough for the death knights. The commander stepped forward and pointed to the group of whelps with his blade. “If you do not surrender, Alleria Windrunner. We will _take_ a life, and it will not be your own - nor will it be a quick death.”

_He was threatening the whelps, he was going to kill them. No, no, n-_

_“NO!”_

Her outburst brought all attention right back to her. Everything felt instinctive as she moved, casting Thas’dorah aside in the grass. “Just, _enough..._ I will do as you ask, and surrender.”

The ranger reached back with shaking hands for her daggers before they too joined her bow on the ground. Disarmed now, she dropped to her knees and held her hands outstretched to her sides.

One of the death knights started walking right towards the whelps again, and she shouted in a panic. “I surrendered! Stop, just- for titan’s sake, do not harm them.”

_Weak! WEAK! You should kneel before no one!_

Pain shot through her head as the void roared to life, angered by her submission. Still, she fought them down, focusing instead on the approaching commander.

“If I had known how quickly you would, quite literally, fall to your knees at my feet...I might have tried to use the children as ransom sooner.”

He reached out with a gauntlet, the spiked claws digging into her chin as he tilted her head upwards. Their eyes met, and Alleria could almost feel the human’s smirk beneath his helmet.

“Don’t worry, I shall be sure to keep you alive long enough to see your precious queen one last time.”

Letting her go, the commander stepped back and shouted. “Restrain her now!”

Two knights rushed to Alleria’s side a moment later. They grabbed at her arms, binding her tightly in their various spells and own grips with an inhuman amount of strength. She was completely trapped now, and at their mercy.

_KILL THEM._

_TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB, SHOW THESE DEATH KNIGHTS WHAT THE REAL FACE OF DEATH LOOKS LIKE._

The pain grew sharper, and Alleria let out a growl as it seemed to split down to the base of her skull. Inside, the void rattled at the bars of its cage like a wild beast. Absolutely desperate to be freed, but she could not...not with the children so near.

“You must truly care for these young ones, for you did surrender so beautifully if I must say. So beautifully in fact, that I am going to keep you alive, just so you may witness the cost of that mistake.”

He motioned to the whelps. “Kill them. Every last one.”

“NO! I DID WHAT YOU ASKED!” She screamed, fighting against the bindings that held her in place. 

Alleria felt the cold metal of the death knight’s armor burning into her arms and throat, she struggled to draw air into her lungs and even speak as their hold tightened. They had her locked up so tightly that she could never hope of pulling free.

She was helpless to fight back, watching as one knight marched over to the younglings and made a show of unsheathing his blade even as they cried out in fear. Cried out for their mother, for Alleria.

Alleria felt wrath consume her body completely as he brought the blade up over his head, and that was when the void struck. It fed off of the surge of pure darkness. Her shouts and pleas quickly darkened, akin more to the sounds of a wild beast than of an elf.

_Kill...kill...kill…_

The chanting of the void lords began, and with no willpower left to fight them off - Alleria let them in. 

_Tear their bodies apart, give them TRUE death. Let your rage flow through you, let the darkness in._

“You cannot save them, Alleria. They will _all_ die, starting with that one.” The human taunted and snapped his fingers. 

The death knight about to strike down the first whelpling looked back at Alleria, his grin spread from ear to ear. Laughter erupted from him when the ranger snarled at him before he looked back down to the whelp.

Then he swung.

_NOW!_

Alleria saw red, and in an instant, void magic consumed her body and her mind. Shadows coiled and twisted around her form to the point that she was nothing more than a horrific void monster, vastly stronger than any spell they had to bind her. Quickly snapping her restraints and killing the two death knights who held her.

“What power is this!? Kill it now, NOW!”

_Make them pay, make them bleed...MAKE THEM SUFFER!_

That mantra repeated in her head, over and over. Even as she tore through the one death knight closest to the whelps, shattering his runeblade with a single blow and throwing his body across the clearing.

_Yes, let your wrath flow through! Let it...CONSUME…_

Each one stood against her defiantly, and one after another they fell to her wrath. With her bare hands, she ripped through their armor. With the void, she tore them apart from the inside. There was so much blood, so much viscera. 

_This is for those you love. Protect them, no matter the cost!_

The void lords chanted and encouraged every violent act. The death knights screamed in terror and in pain as she visited upon them the same bloody death they visited upon the Wyrmrest Accord.

Everything was oh, so loud. Noises pounded in her ears like the drums of war, droning on, and on, and on...

Then there was only silence.

 

* * *

 

Alexstrasza dashed into the sanctum after her royal guard and gasped. The Ruby Sanctum had turned into a warzone, bodies and ash and smoke everywhere. There was so much loss, simply for the greed of the death knights.

“Mother!”

Afrasastrasz rushed over to her, embracing his mother in a full hug. She held him in return and shook, still trying to let go of the anger that had consumed her. It was a welcome relief to see another one of her children were still alive.

“What happened here?”

“The death knights used the attack on the shrine as a diversion, apparently they wanted to get their hands on the younglings. Xerestrasza and several other defenders came straight here as soon as they found out.”

Alexstrasza looked out over the sanctum, watching as both healers and guards spread out in search of survivors. Her voice went quiet as she looked back to her son. 

“Casualties? Did they get…?

Afrasastrasz bowed his head. “The young ones are alive and safe. My men have found them in the clearing ahead. Everyone else who came in after the attack started perished in the fighting, save for Xerestrasza an-.”

The Life-Binder felt relief swim through her veins. Her eggs and the whelps were alright. She turned to rush towards the clearing, but her son’s hand was firm on her arm. Iron was his grip, and serious was his tone.

“Mother, there is...something else you must know.”

Alexstrasza stopped, her heart dropping just from the tone of his voice alone. “What is it?”

“Alleria was here too, she got to the children first...the death knights had them surrounded and-.” He stopped, running a hand down his face before he shook his head.

“What happened to her?”

His voice nearly broke. “She’s still in the clearing ahead, she snapped and after everything - Alleria _let_ the void in, mother, so she could protect our family.”

In a split second, the aspect took off in a full sprint clear across the charred field with two of her royal guards struggling to keep up. The others shouted after her, but it was for naught, nothing would stop her.

She had to get to her children, to Alleria.

Maneuvering through the mess, Alexstrasza took the path directly ahead that led right through the trees. The very same one that she had lead Alleria through on her first trip into the Ruby Sanctum.

The stench of blood hit her as soon as she broke through the treeline. Her mouth fell open in shock, her eyes bared witness to perhaps the most horrifying scene she had ever witnessed in all her years.

Eight bodies lay strewn about the small grove, and not a single one of them was intact. It was like they had been torn apart by some feral beast. Blackened undead blood coated nearly everything in sight, save for a circle right in the middle where her whelps were nestled together.

Then Alexstrasza saw her, knelt down in front of where her children sat. Alleria Windrunner, void cloaked and with such a distant gleam to her eye. Like every trace of the woman beneath was gone, leaving behind only an empty shell.

As soon as she stepped closer, her whelps squealed and cried in delight at the arrival of their mother. Alexstrasza brushed past Alleria, taking the moment to cry and cradle them all so close. They were safe and unharmed, that alone was a relief far greater than any other.

“Easy now, my darlings. Mother is here, I promise you...no one will ever harm you again.” She crooned in draconic.

Her guards entered the clearing, and Alexstrasza looked back over her shoulder to find Afrasastrasz with them. The man couldn’t tear his eyes off of Alleria, the guilt there was undeniable and it was a pang of guilt that she herself felt.

“My son, focus on me. I need you to take the young ones out of here, somewhere clean where my handmaidens can tend to them.”

He nodded and motioned to the two guards flanking him, they crossed the clearing at his command. Their eyes flickered to Alleria, but only for a moment before returning to focus on their queen. Between the two of them, they were able to gather all of the whelps into their arms. Save for one, the one that Afrasastrasz asked to carry. He cradled the young dragon close and smiled sadly.

“Take care of them for me, my son. I will take care of Alleria.” Alexstrasza whispered, brushing her hand down the tiny whelplings back.

“Anything for you, mother, just make sure that the lady is alright.”

Without another word shared or glance cast at Alleria, they took the queen’s children away to safety. Then with them far away from this mess, the Life-Binder drew in a breath and turned towards the woman still knelt down in the grass.

Slowly, Alexstrasza moved and knelt down in the grass before her. She ignored the blood that would inevitably stain her armor, it could be cleaned and made to shine again. Right now, all of her thoughts were on the ranger.

“You...you did not have to do this, Lady Windrunner. To put your very soul at risk.” 

Alexstrasza brought a hand up to rest on top of Alleria’s hand, her fingertips gliding through the veil of void magic that covered her palm. Where there was once a worry that the void would hurt her if she touched the ranger like this, now there was none.

“Perhaps if I had come here sooner, if I had not gotten so tangled up with those blasted frost wyrms that it stole me away from my family...I could have stopped this from happening.”

Her hand lowered from Alleria's lap then. “But I did not, and for that, I am sorry.”

No response. The ranger's eyes still held that thousand-yard stare, so empty - _so lost._ Like she had seen what she had done and had retreated somewhere deep within her own mind.

 "But Alleria, I need you to hear me right now." 

Alexstrasza brought her hands up instead to gently cradle Alleria's face. She called magic forth to the tips of her fingers, encompassing them with a soft golden light that warmed the pale skin beneath her palms.

“I am here now, do you understand me? What you did for my family and I can never be repaid, but I swear to you...I will not abandon you to the cold, unforgiving dark. Not today, tomorrow - not in a thousand lifetimes.”

A strangled noise fled from the ranger’s lips, almost as if she was trying to speak. But the void had nearly sapped all of her strength, stealing away her power to reply. 

“Shh, that’s it. Come back to me now, the void can do nothing more to harm you. I will shield you, and we will end their hold over you. But first, you must come back to the world, Alleria.”

The Life-Binder nuzzled her head against Alleria’s gently, crooning as she moved her hands to run down the length of the elf's spine. “Come back to me, my heart.”

They sat like that for some time. Alexstrasza’s hands continued to glow, their warmth and their power sent shudders through the ranger. Her light cast away the shadows and the void plaguing Alleria, whilst her voice whispered every gentle encouragement and loving praise.

_Come back now._

Suddenly, Alleria jerked to life and in the same instant, the void energy disappeared from her skin. A gasp of pain fled her parted lips, her hands shot down to grab at her stomach. Which Alexstrasza realized now was bleeding profusely.

“Shh, I have you, hold still.” 

Blood seeped through a hole in the ranger’s armor, slowly spilling between her fingers. It appeared to be a lucky hit from a runeblade obtained during the brawl, and it did not look pleasant. Alleria let out a strangled cry, trembling as she struggled to both put pressure on the wound and cling to Alexstrasza.

One of the aspect’s hands came down to help pressed against the wound in her abdomen, her magic and warmth easing the pain. Alexstrasza managed a small smile, nuzzling into the messed locks of golden hair. 

“I-i’m so...s-sorry.” Alleria finally managed to choke out.

“Shh, you are okay now, my brave ranger. The battle is won, and you have given so much to save my children. You just rest now, I will not leave you.”

“P-promise?”

Alexstrasza smiled. “I told you, I would not abandon you to the dark.

_Not in a thousand lifetimes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be soft content next chapter, pray to the lesbian gods that my gay little hands type it soon :p  
> Alexstrasza's fucking PISSED


End file.
